The Eltarian Grand Family
by Dragonzord86
Summary: All Three Stories In One
1. Chapter I: Prologue

**Prologue to the Story:**

Centuries ago, a legendary, inter-dimensional being known as Zordon of Eltar came to the city of Angel Grove to establish a command center in his never ending struggle against evil.

With the aid of his trusted assistant, Alpha 5, the noble master sought out five extraordinary teenagers as well as created one and gave them the power to transform into a superhuman fighting force. In times of great need, the young heroes could use their powers to call upon colossal assault vehicles, known as Zords. The identity of the six and those who have followed them remain a guarded secret.

Today, that tradition continues...


	2. Chapter II: The Letter and Remebering

**The Eltarian Grand Family**

**Episode I:**

**Rejoined**

**Chapter I-The Letter and Remembering:**

"Class, there is five minutes left for today's class. Tomorrow there will be a 100 question exam on chapters 10-25 and 3 essays on 3 of the chapters. It will be worth 25% of your final grade, said Dr. Thomas-(Tommy)-Oliver.

"Dr. O are you like in a bad mood or something", asked Devin in a goofy way.

"Yes, Devin, I am and I feel like sharing my mood with everyone", said Tommy.

"Like Dr. Oliver, I have a major facial and pedicure at 4pm and a meeting with the dance committee at 6 tonight, and that work load is not working with it", said Cassidy sassy fully.

"We'll Miss Cornell, I was your age too once, and I had a very hectic schedule too. Deal with it or fail the exam", said Tommy with a rude tone.

Rinininininining. "Class dismissed", Tommy said as he fell into his chair. As the class filed out there were only 4 students left in the class. At that point Tommy had his head on his desk. Kira, Conner, Trent and Ethan walked up.

"Dude; Dr. O, that was brutal you are not that brutal with Zeltraxs as you were with us today", Conner said trying to lighten the mood.

"Want to talk about what is bothering you", asked Kira.

"No, I would like to be left alone. And by the way don't all four of you have class in a minute anyway. You don't want to have Miss Randall give you detention do you", said Tommy trying to rain in his anger.

"I got it I know what is bothering Dr. O, it has to do with a girl, doesn't it", said Conner grinning.

"Conner leave now or Randall will not be your problem", said Tommy said he was starting to loss control.

"I knew it", said Conner.

"Get the, just go NOW!!" As he was yelling they all ran out the door faster than he could run as the Red Turbo Ranger.

"Dam, Dam, Dam", said Tommy as he fell back into his seat. I was really hard on them all. Man she always did this to me. Well I have a half hour to my next class, I guess I should read it before I lose my nerve", said Tommy as he reached for a letter in his jacket pocket. It was Pink

Kimberly Ann Hart

183 Tampa Drive East

Tampa Florida 458496

Tommy Oliver

1992 Valencia Road

Reefside California 90210

_Dear Tommy:_

_I know it has been a long time; I am glad we talked after Muranathias. That night we spent together was a joy. I know; you probably think I am a bitch and you don't want to see me again. But I have to talk to you and see you I am flying to Reefside this Friday. I got your address from Jason and Kat so if you are not at the Airport I know where to go. But just in case you want to come I am going to give you the arrival time and flight number._

_Flight 106 from Tampa, it will arrive at 5:39 pm. Hope to see you there. _

_Always: Kim_

_Friday dam that is tomorrow how am I going to do this. Dam Tommy, be a man go see her, pick her up. Just as he was talking to himself the bell rang and his next class came in. Stay cool Tommy, just be nice to them._

_Finally the last bell of the day rang. Okay just grab your things and head home and get drunk. Then you can think about what you are going to do, _thinks' Tommy_._ Just as he was leaving Principle Randall came in.

"Dr. Oliver; May I have a word with you?" asked Randal but it was a statement not a question.

"Always Principle Randall", said Tommy biting his lip.

"Miss Cornell came to me and said you were giving them an unfair exam and essay tomorrow, is that true", said Randall.

"I was going to but I changed my mind, I was in a bad mood this morning and I was a little testy. But they are just going to get a 15 question test", said Tommy truly sorry that he took out his problems on them.

"Well Dr. Oliver, I do like your style and I would love to make it mandatory for all teachers to scare and punish their students", said Randall walking out.

When Tommy got home he entered the lab and took a seat at the computer. "Computer, bring up profile Hart Kimberly, Ann- Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger", said Tommy to the Computer.

"Please state password for file access", said the Computer.

"Password- Beautiful", said Tommy.

"Access granted", then came up a picture of Kimberly as she was in 1997 from the Power Chambers Memory Banks.

**1997**

Tommy: Kim Look at me.

Kimberly: Evil is as Evil dose.

Tommy: This is not you, Fight it Kim.

Katherine: Fight Kim were your friends

Kimberly: Friends, I don't have any friends

Kim Kicks Tommy in the Stomach

Kimberly: Al hey and Sweetie Pink is out

**After the Tournament:**

**"**Tommy!!!" yelled Kim.

"Kim what's up?" asked Tommy.

"Can we talk about what happen after Valentine's Day", said Kim.

"I think you, said it all in that letter", said Tommy sadly. (He still is not over it).

"It was all a lie Tommy I was afraid that I was going to lose you to Kat, and I did not want to hurt so I just wrote it and the next day I regretted it. Because I still love you with all of my heart", said Kim as she began to cry.

Tommy grabbed her in a hug and said to her "I think I understand why you did that." He lifted her chin so he could look into her eye and he kissed her and said "I still love you and always will". They continued for minutes and finally Tommy said, "I want you Kim and I want no one else." She Grabbed his communicator and teleported them to his Apartment.

As they continued to kiss Tommy put her on the bed. He asked her "if this is what she wanted?", and she said, "With all her heart". Tommy took the lead and started to unbutton her shirt and pants and removed it from her. As she began to take his shirt and pants of him, Tommy felt his dick get harder and harder. As he removed her bra and panties, he started to rub her chest. Kim put her legs around Tommy's back and grabbed his ass. He started to suck on her nipples. Then he said "are you relay sure you want to do this." Kim did not answer him with words but with the action of grabbing his cock and squeezing it softly. Then he proceeded to insert it gently into her vagina. He could feel the warmth of the inerter part of Kim. She screamed at the top of her lunges. He proceeded to move up and down on top of her. He had proceeded to move slowly and she dug her nails into his back and drew blood. She quickly rolled him over and started to movie every fast up and down. As he could felt her climax and she could feel him ejaculate and then they both screamed each other's names. When it was over they slowly pulled out of each other, and lied next to each other, and put the blanket and sheets over them.

Tommy said to Kim, "I love you and I always will." Kim replied the same and then put her head in his chest and fell to sleep. "I will always be with you beautiful", said Tommy as he closed his eyes. The next morning Tommy woke up and put his hand over to feel Kim but she was gone. No letter or sign of anything that she was coming back.

**Present:**

_Why, after seven years does she want to talk she broke my heart twice in one year? Why, the hell dose she always has to fuck_….. Before he could finish his thought the Alarms went off. "Rangers there is a monster attack in the Warehouse district." After he finished calling them he jumped up and morphed. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"


	3. Chapter III:Evil Hatchets a Plan

**Chapter II-Evil Hatchets a Plan/Breaking Federal Law:**

"Morning class, I have the dreaded assignments right here." He began to hand them out to the class. If any of you turn it over before I sit down you will be failed on the spot", said Tommy with a smirk.

"I guess he still has woman problems", said Conner to his friends.

"And if you all finished we will be watching Jurassic Park. You are now able to turn over your exams", Tommy informed. On the test it stated: _Class, sorry for the bad mood yesterday all you have to do is answer the questions about this movie. There are only 5. You may begin._ As they Lights were turned off they all said, "it is good to have you back, Dr. O."

**The Moon:**

Up on the moon there are many signs of the Rangers excising. There is the wreckage of Serpenterra on the moon surface along with the remains of the Machine sky base, also, Porto's former Zord making equipment. Then there is the Moon palace where it all started twelve years' ago it still has the blast marks of the Quadra fighters' first attack. Inside the palace there is trash, broken equipment and the Throne room still has the for sale sign in the middle of the Throne room where Lord Zedd's Chair once sat.

Then there was a large explosion in the Throne room of the Chamber of Command. As the smoke cleared a Chair similar to that of Lord Zedd sat there but instead of a Z on the Chair it had a ZR on it. The Chair began to turn and there was a figure about the age of 27 or 28. He looked human except for the large red visor. His hair was jet black. He wore all leather. His staff had a Z on it with and R in the center of the staff.

From his staff came 3 energy beams. They took the forms of Goldar, Scorpina and Finster. The man then said, "Wait I am forgetting someone. Ooh my dear uncle." Then shot another beam and Rito Revelto appeared.

"Whoa, where am I. Whoa again Goldar you're here", he said.

"Shut the Fuck up. I, Emperor Bellsabob with my parents greatest generals, I will kill the Son of Zordon for killing my parents. But I will take from him what is of his and another of planets protectors."

"Master, but who are you talking about", Goldar asked dumfounded.

"You, foul you, had him, so many times even had him try and kill his father", said Bellsabob.

"No master it can't be", said Goldar.

"Set up a meeting with Mesogog, and tell him, I have a deal he cannot turn down."

**Mesogog's Lab:**

"Elsa, Zeltraxs again you fail me, all I ask is that you destroy Dr. Oliver, and his Power Rangers, and you can't do that", yelled Mesogog.

Sorry my lord, but it is not our fault that Dr. Oliver, has no life but being a Ranger", said Elsa. Just then a Golden Flame appeared in front of them.

"Zeltraxs, Tyranadrones capture that intruder", barked Mesogog.

"Wait I, have a proposition for you from my master", stated Goldar.

"What is the proposition?" Mesogog asked intrigued.

"Come to the moon and find out."

**The Moon: **

"Ha Mesogog welcome to my home, I would like you to lessen and then say yes or no. I have a plan to destroy the two greatest Rangers, in history. But I need your help in doing that. In return I will give you the power of the greatest Dino Gem. The Black Gem and you can do with it as you please, I will not interfere with Earth again. Do we have an agreement", said Bellsabob.

"Yes, we do but how do I, know you will keep up your end of the bargain", asked Mesogog.

"Because you have no choice Anton Mercer, yes I know who you really are. And to top it off I will help you release yourself of that human", said Bellsabob.

"Then we are agreed", with that Mesogog disappeared.

"Hay, little nephew you, really going to let him, get that Gem", asked Rito.

"No, you stupid shit, I will just play with his needs, I know what the power of the Gem can do and I am not going to let the Scroll of the High Guards come to pass. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA."

**Earth:**

_Alright the day is over let me go home get a shower and changed,_ Thought Tommy, as he was driving to his home. _Thank god School let out early do to Spring break. I can get to the Airport with time to spare._ As he ran in the house the phone rang. He grabbed it and pressed talk.

"Hello, I can't talk long I have something to do", said Tommy as he was getting out clothes for tonight.

"Is that a proper hello to your bro", said Jason laughing.

"Sorry Jase but I don't want to be late I, have someone I, have to pick up at the Airport in 4 hours", said Tommy.

"So Kim, lands in 2 hours not bad", said Jason hoping Tommy would pick up on it.

"Ha! Jason she is due in 4... Wait you know?" said Tommy angrily.

"Yes, Tommy, I, am the one that told her, to come see you. Now breath, control and center your mind with your body and lessen. Do not blow up at her, and let her, talk to you, and then you, talk to her. Promises me!" asked Jason.

"Alright man, I promise but quite it with the Zen-zingers", yelled Tommy.

"Okay I, will let you, go but remember use active lessening skills I, know you have them. Let your mind be one with your, heart". Before Tommy, could tell him off for using more Zen-zingers he, hung up.

"Asshole", said Tommy laughing while he hung up the phone and went to get a shower.

**The Lair:**

"Hay, Dr. O, you don't mind us being in here", said Trent as the four teens walked into the lair.

"Hay, guys, who is that on the Computer", asked Kira.

"I don't know but she is one hot chick." Whack!!! "Yaw, Kira, what was that for", Conner said.

"No boyfriend of mind is going to call any woman a chick." Chirped Kira

"Lovebirds", stated Ethan as he sat in Tommy's Chair.

"It appears she is Kimberly Hart, the Original Pink Ranger", stated Ethan.

"Dude what is this", asked Conner as he found the letter from Kim.

"You can't read that it is a Federal Offense if you read someone else mail", said Trent.

"Hay; I, think you are wrong it is a crime to steal someone else's mail", Chimed Ethan.

"Well it is Pink and it has her, name on it, and I am the leader so I will read it", said Conner.

"Wrong moron, Dr. O, is the leader and I'm a woman so I, will read it and tell you if it is important", said Kira as she opened the Letter.

_Dear Tommy:_

_I know it has been a long time; I am glad we talked after Muranathias. That night we spent together was a joy. I know; you probably think I am a bitch and you don't want to see me again. But I have to talk to you and see you I am flying to Reefside this Friday. I got your address from Jason and Kat so if you are not at the Airport I know where to go. But just in case you want to come I am going to give you the arrival time and flight number._

_Flight 106 from Tampa, it will arrive at 5:39 pm. Hope to see you there. _

_Always: Kim_

"Holy, shit! He is going to meet her, tonight at 5:30pm", Kira yelled.

"That is in 2 hours", Ethan said as he looked at his watch.

"I thought Dr. O, was with Hayley", said Conner.

"No, she is involved with someone that does not live in Reefside. She said he lives very far away. He is surrounded by water, I think she said", barked Ethan.

"Well I know that I would be upset if I found my students, reading my mail and getting into my business, so let's get the hell out of here", stated Trent and they all left after put everything back the way it was when they got there.


	4. Chapter IV: The FlightArrival

**Chapter III-The Flight-Arrival:**

It _has been seven years but Jason is right I have to tell him about Thomas and why I left that night after what happen. I hope he still loves me. I know from Jason that he has not seen anyone else. He has a friend named Hayley but she is involved with someone. But most important thing is that he meets_…. But a young boy cut off her thoughts.

"Mommy, Mommy Are you okay", said Thomas.

"Hay, sweetie mommy, was just thinking about her friend we are going to see", said Kimberly. Then the Captain stated "pardon the interruption but we will be delayed in our arrival to Reefside do to a storm. Please sit back and relax."

_Relax please how can, I relax._ Kim thought. "Hay, baby how about we take a nap."

"Okay, mommy, but can you tell me about daddy?" asked Thomas.

"Sure, no problem, said Kim. Well he is man of great strength and power always saved me from the things that gave me problems, all kinds of problems. Had the worst memory and could not be on time for anything in his life. He had long dark brown hair just like yours. You, know you, remind me of him, so much. Tom, Tommy." But the little boy was asleep. "You are so much like him"; she whispered into his ear and kissed him on the head.

The stewardess came by and Kim asked "could I have a blanket for him and a double Scotch please.

"No problem on the blanket but the Double Scotch miss", ask the stewardess.

"What is your name" asked Kim

"Jean."

"Well, Jean, Did you ever have to bring your 6 year old son to another state to meet his father. When his father does not know he is alive, said Kim sadly.

"No problem, on the Double Scotch, Maim", said Jean.

"Thank you and call me Kim."

After she got the blanket and the Scotch; Kim opened her purse and took out a picture of Tommy and held it. _I have told him all about you; he knows what you look like in Green, White, and Red but not in the flesh. I pray to God that you do not turn him away or kick me out or what every else could happen. I keep a Picture of yours in all five of your Ranger uniforms on his night stand. I love you and I will never stop loving you. But what I did, I had to do. What is he going to say to me after all these years'? I show up Out of the blue and to top it all off I bring a son. But that dream of Zordon talking to me and telling me to bring him and tell Tommy that he has a son; has to have some kind of point to it. Thank God Jason made me come._

**Reefside Airport:**

_Where is she, she did say 5:39pm, _said Tommy. Tommy was standing looking at an Arrival board for the plane number. He then saw that Flight 106 was delayed. _Whoa for the first time in all the years I knew her I am on time for once and she is the one late_, thought Tommy with a smile. _I have time to go and get roses, no stupid roses you have not seen her in years. You slept with her and she left you. You want one more shot at being with her. So get the dam roses and be down with it. Don't let her leave again because this is the third strike and there are no fourth strikes in life._

An hour later Tommy, heard the call over the intercom. "Flight 106 Tampa-Florida now arriving from Gate C5" Tommy stood up and straightens his black silk shirt and put the Red Roses in his hands and waited for her. All the passengers had got off accept her. Tommy was starting to sweat he had not seen her in almost a decade. _What was it she had to tell him and why could she not say it in the letter?_ Then he saw her. _He though she was as beautiful as she was when he last saw her in 1997 on Muranathias._ Then he looked and saw a little boy walking with her. He quickly hides the roses. His heart jumped into his throat. Many thoughts came to mind. _She is married, she has a son;_ so many things that he did not notice that she came over to him and was saying hello.

"Tommy, Tommy, you alright?" asked Kim

Then he snapped out of it and said without letting her notice he was upset. "Hi, Kim, long time no see", all along looking for her husband.

"What are you looking for?" she final asked.

"Anyone else with you two?" asked Tommy.

"No!" Kim promptly said. Then he turned his attention to the little boy who reminds him of someone but he could not place it.

"What's your name little one."

"My name is Thomas-(Tom", before he could finish his name Kim jumped in and said "he is my son T.J."

"Nice to meet you T.J. my name is Tommy."

"So how are you"; Kim again jumped in (not wanting to let them find out about them being Father and Son in an airport). "So can you take me to the motel", Kim asked.

"You can stay with me if you would like", Tommy said.

"Thank you", Kim said surprised. He lead her to his Jeep and in the process threw the flowers in the trash.

As they drove Tommy was being quite, not wanting to say anything in front of the boy. But he had a strange feeling like he should know who this kid is. _Is he my son; he is about the right age. _As he was running thoughts through his brain the little boy said, "Mommy I am hungry."

"I know dear but can you wait until we get to Tommy's house please", replied Kim

"Hay, kid if you are hungry there is a Cyber Café run by a friend of mine it has all kinds of food and games" informed Tommy.

"Can we go mommy", ask the boy.

"Tommy you don't have to take us there. I could very well get him room service at a hotel", Kim said afraid that he might be realizing that T.J. is his son.

"It would be no problem and anyway we are already here. Besides I told you guys are staying with me."


	5. Chapter V: Telling the Truth

**Chapter IV-Telling the Truth:**

"Welcome to Hayley's Cyber Space everyone" as Tommy led Kim and T.J. in the Café. He directed them to a table in the far corner. Kim and T.J. sat together in the booth as Tommy took the opposite side. Just then Trent came over to see if they wanted anything.

"Good evening welcome to Hayley's how may I take your order", then he saw Tommy. "Hay, Dr. O.

"Hay Trent", was Tommy's reply.

Kim was shocked that he was a "Doctor, Doctor!!"

"Ooh Kim sorry. Trent Mercer this is Kimberly Hart and her son", but before he could say the kids nick name the kid said it.

"Tommy Oliver", was the name the kid said.

"I knew it", Tommy whispered. Trent saw Dr. Oliver's, eyes widened. Then he thought fast.

"Miss Hart, I see you and Dr. O, need to talk so I am about to take a break anyway, I could get the kid a shake and play a game with him."

Thank you Trent is it, honey how about you go with Trent here and get that shake", said Kim.

"Okay mommy", yelled Tommy.

"Hayley; I am going to take my break and could I have two chocolate shakes.

"No Problem, Trent, as she came with them then saw the boy; she dropped them on the floor.

"Hayley! You okay", asked Trent.

"I am fine, Trent, come help me for a second", said Hayley.

Okay there Munich stay here I, will be right back", said Trent jokingly.

"Trent is it me or does that kid look like Dr. Oliver", she said whispering into his ear as they cleaned up the shakes and glass.

"Yes, he does and his mom is the original Pink", Trent said as he made two more shakes for himself and the kid.

Back at the table neither of them said anything to each other. Kim then said "okay Tommy, please lessen and don't interrupt please. Okay first he is your, son and I know that because you are the only person I have ever slept with. That night I woke up and felt ashamed that I had just slept with you, after I told you the real reason I broke up with you all those months before. So I left, I did not know I was pregnant for a few weeks. When I found out I called my parents, they said I should a have an abortion. But I said no because it was all I had of you. Then I called Jason, and told him everything. I asked if he still had a communicator. And he did. This was a few weeks before Zordon return to Eltar. I told him that I was pregnant with your, baby he seemed every happy. But then I asked him, should I tell you, and he then said something I never thought he would say. He said "no that it is necessary that you not know until the gem appears in your invisible hand" or something like that. So I was sad but understood for some reason. Eighty months later I had **our, **son and he looked just like you; just like now. So I named him, after you. I know I have kept him from you; broken your heart twice. I love you, and I will always love you, and never meant to hurt you again. But, I understand if you hate me. But please do not hate him don't put your anger for me onto him because he does not deserve that. He needs to know who his father is", Kim said breaking down into tears.

Tommy just sat there letting it all sink it.

"Tommy, please say something", Kim said trying to recompose herself.

"What can I say, I think I have always know him, I have had dreams of a family with you every since then. I want to be in his life but how can I do it. You live in Tampa and I live here. I have something here that I can't get out of", Tommy said trying to keep that he is the Black Ranger of the picture.

"Tommy you can become a teacher in Florida", said Kim. Just then Tommy ran over and yelling "I won, I won. That guy Ethan showed me how to play super mutant space warriors and I won." Then all they could hear was Ethan crying "I lost to a Kindergartener." Hayley came over and took their order and they ate after a brief introduction between Kim and Hayley.

As they were driving home there was not much talking except for Tommy showing Tommy Jr. where the great place in Reefside are. Then T.J. asked; "Mr. Tommy, do you know my daddy, all mommies other friends know him", just as he asked an invisa-portal opened up in front of them. Tommy slammed on the brakes; as Zeltraxs and Tyranadrones appeared. "Kim stay in the Jeep and protect him", Tommy said as he got out.

"Dr. Oliver, it is a pleasure to have you out and in the open and your son, be such a easy target. You took my son so I will take yours", screamed Zeltraxs in a bellowing voice.

"I don't think so you son of a bitch. Dino Thunder, Power Up", Tommy yelled as he transformed into the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. He began to fight Zeltraxs and the Tyranadrones.

"I will deal with Oliver you all get the kid", stated Zeltraxs.

"NO! Super Dino Mode", yelled Tommy. Just as the other's arrived and began to help.

"Mommy why did that robot call him by my last name and why did he say I was his son", asked Tommy Jr. crying.

"Because honey the Black Ranger, is your, father", Kim said as the Black Ranger was slammed into the Jeep by Zeltraxs. Finally the others took care of the drones and head for Zeltraxs.

"I see our, allies have yet to help so I leave now but I will return", screamed Zeltraxs and disappeared.

"Rangers go back to what you were doing we can discuss this later", said Tommy.

They all yelled "power down".

"That's Trent and Ethan", yelled T.J.

Tommy walked over to the Jeep and got in. "I was going to tell you when we got to my house, but that over wait lump of grease had to say it. I am your father, Tommy", Tommy said as he cried and that cause the kid to do it too. And they both hugged each other. Nice to meet you son!

"Same here, daddy"!

Then Tommy heard. "So little one, you need another picture frame for that nightstand. For your, father's new color", causing them all to laugh. Then finally Tommy continued on to his house.

As they arrive at the house. Tommy got their bags and led Kim into the house and put the bags down on the floor. As she went to sit down Tommy went and grabbed Tommy Jr. out of the Jeep. "Hay, Kim, I am going to take him up stairs to the guest room. I will be right back."

He put him in the queen size bed after taking his jacket and shoes off. And covered him up and kissed him good night.

Then TJ, said "night daddy", as Tommy closed the door.

He headed down stairs and said "you can sleep in the master bed room the other has junk in it. I will take the couch."

"Thank you Tommy. I'll see you in the morning", said Kim as she went up the stairs.

"Hay, how long are you guys here", asked Tommy.

"Until spring break is over", said Kim.

They both said together "goodnight". But they whispered to themselves:

"Beautiful"

"Handsome".


	6. Chapter VI: Getting to Know Each

**Chapter V-Getting To know Each Other Interrupted:**

Tommy did not sleep at all that night. He kept turning invisible and going to see his son. Sometimes he would put the kids blanket back over him. Kim on the other hand, was sleeping but kept having a dream that she has had for months.

_Where am I_, she asked. She was in a Garden the sky was Purple. _Somebody help me._ Then there were voices.

"_I will always be with you beautiful." _

"_Graceful and Smart" _

"_I'm the Falcon Just and Able. The Winged, Lord of the Skies!" _

"_I'm the Crane Agile and Graceful. Light as a Feather"_

_"Older than time, man has always known the calling. Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite the eternal power inside me! I am ninja! I am pure of heart, mind, body and spirit! Join with me as I become one with the power of Ninja!"_

"_Will you go out with me?_

"_Yes, I will go out with you!"_

"_I will always be with you beautiful." Graceful and Smart" "I'm the Falcon Just and Able. The Winged, Lord of the Skies!" "I'm the Crane Agile and Graceful." Light as a Feather"_

_"Older than time, man has always known the calling. Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite the eternal power inside me! I am ninja! I am pure of heart, mind, body and spirit! Join with me as I become one with the power of Ninja!" Will you go out with me?" "Yes I will go out with you!"_

She was yelling by now because of it all was repeating and becoming louder. Then it ended with: I will always be with you beautiful. "And I still love you."

She awoke glowing Pink and saying "Tommy". Then she looked at the clock. Great nice start to what is to be a very interesting day as it read 5:00am. She got up and walked into the Master bathroom, and got ready for the day. She walked down Stairs to find Tommy, meditating on floor in his living Room. She walked slowly and quietly to the couch not to interrupt. Then out of the blue Tommy said, "Good morning Kim".

"How did you know, I was here", Kim asked getting worried about this.

"There are different ways to tell people are coming and who they are, like their footsteps", said Tommy quickly standing and looking at her.

"How do you, know what my footsteps sound like after all this time", asked Kim.

"You have not changed a bit Kim", said Tommy in a gentle tone.

"Well you have in more ways than one. Like the hair, what happen to your hair?"asked Kim as she sat on the couch.

"Well, I cut it because of when I got my research grant I was working with every important people in the science community. Many Doctors of Paleontology don't have long hair. Plus it helps under the helmet. So what have you been up to since, well you had Tommy", said Tommy as he sat in his Recliner.

"Well like I said, I called both my parents and they both, said I should not have had him. And they wanted nothing to do with him or me. So I took odd jobs and went to college and became a teacher. Jason and Kat even Trini before she die helped out with him. They all said I, should have told you from the moment I found out but I told them I could not. Not letting them find out it is what Zordon, wanted", Kim replied.

They continued to talk about their lives for the last seven years. He told her why he could not come to Trini's funeral. Because of the accident on the Island, he was in the hospital for weeks. She showed him all her pictures of Tommy and told him all about him. And before they knew it, it was 9:30 in the morning, and Tommy Jr. came running down stairs to see his parents.

"Morning there sweetie", said Kim as she saw him enter the room.

"Morning kid" said Tommy as he was still not sure how to act towards him.

"Morning Peoples. Was last night a dream or was it real", ask T.J.

"Well no, it was real and, you, have to promise your daddy, and I that you will not tell anyone that he is the Black Ranger", told Kim to her sad son.

"Okay mommy, I will not tell. But if it is alright with you can I spend the day with daddy?"

"I game for it, if you are Kim?" said Tommy as he was hoping to get to know his son anyway.

"Okay looks like I am out voted on this so fine. Go get dressed the both of you", said Kim smiling at the thought that they are just alike.

As Tommy was getting changed Tommy Jr., was playing in the living room. The door bell rang. Tommy did not hear it. Kim went to answer the door.

"Hello" was all she could say before, four teenagers came running in.

"Hay Dr. O, Dr. O.", they were yelling.

"He is up in the shower. May I help you with something?" asked Kim.

"Ooh Miss Hart, hi", said Trent.

"Whoa this is Miss Hart, way to go Dr. O" said Conner making sure he was away from Kira as he said it.

"Conner you are a stupid moron. Pardon my (ex)-boyfriend he was born without a brain", said Kira.

"It is okay he is just like two friends of mine", thinking of Zack & Rocky.

"Let me introduce Conner, Ethan and Trent you already know and I am Kira", said Kira.

"Mommy who is it?" Trent, hay", yelled Tommy Jr.

"Hay dude it is the squirt that kick your butt at that game", said Conner laughing at Ethan.

Just then Tommy came walking Down the Stairs. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked angrily.

"Well you said we would talk later and well it's later", chimed Conner.

"When I mean later, I mean when I feel like it now please leave", said Tommy as he pushed them out the door.

"So they are the new bees?" Kim said giggling at him.

"Yes, they are and they are not as tactful as we were at getting information out of people", said Tommy as he went to get his keys and wallet.

"So where are we going Mr. Oliver?" asked Kim.

"It's Doctor Oliver! Well I could use some food how about you, kid?" Tommy asked to his son.

"Ha I too", said T.J.

"Well then let's go to Hayley's if she is open at 11 in the morning Doctor", said Kim.

"Alright then let's get going you two", said Tommy as he let them out.

**Meanwhile on the Moon:**

"You did not help my forces get the black Ranger or his child", screamed Mesogog.

"Well I had my minions finding this and he brought out a pink glowing gem, and, tossed it at Mesogog.

"It is a Dino Gem", barked Mesogog.

"Well I get the child and you get her and make her your evil Pink Ranger. She will destroy the Black Ranger and the others and I can take care of the kid", said Bellsabob.

"But what about our deal, I would get the Gems and get rid of Mercer", screamed Mesogog.

"You will get them when she is on your side", informed Bellsabob.

With that Mesogog disappeared.

"I will use the child to get the Gems so I can rule the universe. I will have the power that was wrongfully taken from my family", bellowed Bellsabob.

**At Hayley's:**

They sat at the same table as they did the night before.

"Mommy can I have a cinnamon bun and a coffee?" asked Tommy Jr.

"The Cinnamon bum yes, coffee not. You are going to have milk," said Kim. Then he turned to his dad.

"Daddy, can I have coffee he?" said to his father with a puppy dog face.

"Lessen to your mom," said Tommy.

"Hello, well what can I get you guy," asked Hayley.

"Kim would you like to go first?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, I will have a beagle with cream cheese and a cappuccino," said Kim.

"Me next me next" yelled Tommy Jr.

"I will have a Cinnamon bum and milk," stated Tommy Jr.

"And for you Tommy," asked Hayley.

"I will have the same as my son," said Tommy.

"So where are we going now that we ate," asked Kim as they walked out of Hayley's.

Tommy started to say "I do not know but…" then before Tommy could say anything else they were attacked, by Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, Zeltraxs and Elsa, and a legion of Tyranadrones. Kim, guard Tommy, I will take on Goldar, and the others," As he went to morph he called the others to help. But they were in the middle of a battle with a monster. After he morphed he took a defensive position to Kim and Tommy.

"So I see that you stuck to basic Black; power weakling," yelled Goldar.

"An, I thought you were a pile of shit in the Vica Galaxy," Tommy said.

"Dr. Oliver, you will pay for the crimes of your father," yell Scorpina as they rushed him.

"Brachio Staff energy Orb," yell the Black Ranger

The Orb hit Scorpina and Elsa sending them flying into a building. Then a large group of Tyranadrones surround the Black Ranger as Zeltraxs and Goldar headed for the others.

"Hay miss Kimmy, long time no see," screamed Goldar. "And your child is so grown up and he will make a excellent gift for my master," Goldar said as he shot her with a beam of white light.

"Mommy no!" yelled Tommy as he was now being grabbed by Goldar. "Let me go, you big golden gorilla," screamed Tommy. And Zeltraxs picked up Kim, then they teleported away with their captures.

"NO!" screamed Tommy as he tried to get to them but was cut short by Rito. Rito shot him in the back De-Morphing him causing him to pass out. With that they disappeared and all that was left was Tommy lying on the ground as Hayley came running out to find out what was wrong. She yelled Tommy's name and ran to his side as the Rangers just came to reinforce their mentor.


	7. Chapter VII: Pink is Back & Evil

**Chapter VI-Pink is Back & Evil:**

Kim awoke to find herself strapped to a melt table. And on her wrist was a bracelet similar to Tommy's expect for a pink gem in it. She tried to escape but could not get free.

"Hello my dear," said Mesogog as he entered the room. "You have been chosen to destroy the Rangers and help me return the Earth to the time of the dinosaurs," he said to her as he shot a pink and black beam at the gem.

After the beam ended Kim was morphed in a Pink Ranger uniform similar to Tommy's.

"As you wish my lord and the Black Ranger will be the first to go," she stated. Kim then heard a song in her head.

Down the road

We never know

What life may have in store?

Winds of change

Will rearrange

Our lives more than before

But you'll never stand alone my friend

The memories

They'll never die

And in our hearts they'll always live

And never say goodbye.

Then she just forced it out of her mind.

**The Lair:**

"Hayley why is Dr. O still out?" asked Conner as he tried to read Tommy's vital sign readouts.

"I have no idea. From what the computer is telling me he is psychically fine. And his powers are fully resorted but beyond that I have not a clue," said Hayley as she was trying to load the surveillance disc from the café into the computer.

The Rangers and Hayley had watched the recording and were stunned by the force in which they attacked.

"Hold it Goldar, Scorpina and Rito. I thought they were destroyed, that's what the video journal stated," said Ethan with a look of dread.

"Well I guess not; they were standing right there," said Kira.

"Hay did anyone hear what the kid said to the big monkey," said Conner as he watch the last part again.

"Okay so we go after the kid right or do we go after Mrs. Hart?" asked Trent.

"Hay I have an idea how about we split up and go after both of them," said Ethan.

"Then that's the plan," said Hayley.

Just before they morphed the emergency alarms went off. "Change of plans guys. We have an attack down town. 50 Tyranadrones and if I am not mistaken another Ranger. They are destroying the city," said Hayley with a scared look on her face.

I hope Dr. O, does not kill us for no going after Ms. Hart and his son," said Kira.

"Hay he is a Ranger, he would do his duty," said Conner squeezing her hand to reassure her.

"Alright then let's do it," said Trent.

Conner, Ethan and Kira: Dino Thunder Power Up, Ha

Trent: White Ranger, Dino Power

They race to the battle on their bikes. When they got there they were stunned by the destruction and the amount of enemies.

"Will let's kick the tires and light the fires everyone," yelled Conner as they went head on into combat. Trent, Kira and Ethan went after the dozens of drones as Conner went after the Pink Ranger.

"Hay babe what's your dysfunction," stated Conner.

"Well, well, right color wrong Ranger. I want the one that was Red before you," stated the Pink Ranger.

"What do you want with Shane he lost his powers over a year ago," stated Conner.

"No you fool I want, ooh right he is not a Red Ranger anymore; he is the Black Ranger now. Bring him to me or I will destroy the……," then there was a Pink energy spark from her morpher. "No!!! Tell Tommy get our son. They want to use him to….," then she was back attacking the red ranger.

"Mrs. Hart, is that you?" asked Conner as he tried now knowing who it was, to defend himself and not hurt her.

"I have no idea who you are talking about. Raptor Staff Flame strikes now," she yelled and sent it dead on at Conner. "I will destroy the Rangers and go after him," finished Kim.

**The Lair: **

"Tommy, please wake up, Kim, is the Pink Ranger, and we have no idea where your son is, and I am really worried about you. I am going to contact Billy, maybe he can help you. Computer, send an emergency transmission to Aquitar, include all information on the kidnapping and the Pink Ranger," Hayley said in a long breath.


	8. Chapter VIII: Learning the Truth

**Chapter VII-Learning the Truth:**

Tommy awoke to find himself in the desert with a Red sky. What a head knocker, whoa Earth to me. Where am I, I have to save Kim, and Tommy, said Tommy as he got up.

"I can tell you that my son," said a very familiar voice.

"Tommy new who it was the moment he spoke. "Zordon it can't be, Andros killed you! Wait why, did you call me "son"?" asked Tommy.

"That is because you are. Now let me explain everything," said Zordon. Tommy just nodded in agreement.

"Twenty four years ago I took on the form of a man who was dying. You're real mother's husband and your brother's father. She did not know that I was not her husband. I fell in love with her and we proceed to have a child; you. Then the man who I was possessing dies. She was heartbroken, but was strong. I knew she would be a great mother to my child, you. But what I did not know was that you were to powerful and her body could not take it. She died giving birth to you, and from there you know the rest," recounted Zordon.

"Why? How? Uh?" was all that Tommy could say. "Why did you never tell me?" asked Tommy.

"Because I knew what your future entailed, and I knew that you would be the most power fullest warrior in the galaxy," stated Zordon.

"Does that mean I am not human?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, Tommy, you are part Human, part Eltarian, and you have the abilities of every Eltarian. The Powers of Wind, Water, Fire, Flight, Lightening and much more you will learn in time," Zordon informed.

Tommy was having a hard time taking it all in a once. "Tommy, we haven't much time. Mesogog has kidnapped and turn your crane against the forces of good, and the son of my brother is trying to use the power of your son to take your rightful place as the heir to the Eltarian grand family, said Zordon.

"Zordon, Father how am I going to save them, I can't lose them," said Tommy crying.

"By accepting all that has been granted to you. Remember I will always be there for guidance and a voice, I love you my son," with that said Zordon and the desert disappeared and was replace by a garden with a green sky.

"Now what?" was all Tommy could say before and Owl and Dove appear on a stone in front of him. They transformed into Ninjor and Dulcea.

"They both said in unison "Welcome home brother".

"The Winged Lord has returned to us," said Dulcea.

"Still just and noble," said Ninjor.

"But the Falcon is in pain. The Eagle and Crane are in danger," they again said in unison.

Tommy finally was able to say "How am I your brother".

"Because we too are children of Zordon of Eltar," said Dulcea.

"Man I am going to need major therapy," whispered Tommy.

"How is, knowing that going to help me get my son and the woman I love back?"Tommy said to the two of them.

Dulcea came forth and said "Look every deep inside; there rest the Falcon, he will guide you to the power you need," as she said that Tommy began to glow Green, White, Red and Black. After a bright blinding light he stood before them and was dressed in a steel armor suit. His suit was black, but had the wrist, ankles and shoulders the Colors Green, White and Red stripes. His Booths were as high as his knees and had a White Falcon on them both. He had two weapons strapped to his thighs. His armored chest had a white falcon on it too. His Arms and Legs had spiked feathers on them the color of Gold. He had a cape that was black on one side and red on the other. His helmet was like a Knights helmet but had a pitch black glass visor.

"I feel different than before I feel powerful and stronger than any power before," stated Tommy.

"Brother you are an Eltarian High Guard. They are legendary protectors of Eltar. Go save our family from its own evil and remember you are not the last of the line but the beginning of the new order," said Dulcea. With that he glowed white and disappeared from them. "May the power protect you Brother," said Ninjor and Dulcea.

**The Lair:**

"Man Tommy, wake up they are getting there ass kicked out there," said Hayley as a blinding light engulfed the room. Then standing there was Tommy in the High Guard Armor.

"Hayley, tell the other help is on the way," said Tommy. With that he vanished into thin air.


	9. Chapter IX: Saving His Family 1

**Chapter VIII-Saving His Family-Part 1:**

"Man she is brutal; I wonder what Dr. O, said to piss her off stated," Conner after he again got up from another attack. He looked around to see his friends and teammates losing to the growing amounts of drones. Then there was an ear piercing sound, not like Kira's Ptera scream, but of something else. Then there was a warrior standing about twelve feet away from the battle.

"Ooh, did I miss the party," said the dark warrior.

Then the Pink Ranger stopped fighting the Red Ranger. "Who the hell are you," she asked.

"I'm the party pooper," and with that he sent lighting from his hands at the drones and vaporized them before their eyes.

"Man that was cool," said Conner as he regrouped with others.

Then the Dark warrior came to them and said "Leave, I will take care of this, and I will see you in school tomorrow".

They yelled "Dr. O" as he teleported them back to the lair.

"Kim, I do not want to fight you. Please stop this," was all Tommy could say before he was attack by a fire blast. But it did nothing to him. "Kim, you can't beat me, I can save you. I never told you this but Jason, did not completely save me from Rita it was you. You are the one that stopped me from going at you guys one hundred percent. Because I deep down did not want to hurt you and I would never hurt you. Just like I know you don't want to hurt me," Tommy said walking closer to her.

"Well I am not you," she said as he shot him again. Then Tommy saw that her morpher was glowing oddly, and without thinking he knew what he had to do.

"Force lance fire," he shot his weapon at the morpher causing her to de-Morph. She fell to the ground.

He pulled off his helmet and picked her head up, and said "Beautiful it's time to wake up".

She awoke to see his face. "Tommy is it really you?" Kim said crying.

"In the flesh" They both laugh.

"Tommy, we have to save our son. He is in great danger. They want to use him to kill you and rule the universe," Kim said.

**The Lair:**

"Dr. O is the greatest ranger of all time," yelled Ethan.

Then there was another figure in the lair. "He may be the greatest but he is or was not the brightest," said the tall blond man.

Hayley's eyes lighted up like a kid in the candy store. She turned around screaming "Billy". They ran into each other's arms and shared a passionate kiss before breaking away.

"When did you get here? I just hailed Aquitar an hour ago," said Hayley frantically.

"Well the Aquitians thought it would be best if I return and help they said "That a son of Zordon is in grave danger and if he is tempted to fall to the forces of evil. All the good in the universe will vanish before his power"," said Billy. Just as Billy and the Teens were beginning introduced to each other and talking about everything that was happening two bright lights appeared in the lair. They turned into Tommy and Kimberly.

**The Chamber of Command/Dungeon:**

"Goldar has our quest awaken?" asked Bellsabob.

"Yes, Master but I was wondering if I could kill it, he insults me just like his parents and I do not know how much longer it will be before the kid meets an untimely accident," bellowed Goldar. As Goldar finished his sentence Bellsabob shot him with his staff sending Goldar into the wall.

"You fool I need that kid he will help me destroy his parents and reclaim my rightful place among the Eltarian Grand Council, as its ruler. So you will not harm that child or I will send you to the delta quadrant; I have a few friends who would like to see what Nan probe technology would do to you," yelled Bellsabob.

In the Dungeon Tommy Jr. was walking back and forth trying to find a way out. He went to touch the force field.

"I would not do that young one. That is a 50 gig watt force field. I would not like to see you get hurt," said Bellsabob to the young child.

"Who are you and why do you not let me go?" asked Tommy he did not want to show his fear.

"You are the instrument to which I will use to get all the Dino Gems and destroy your parents and rule the universe," screamed Bellsabob.

"No!!! You will not win," said Tommy as his eyes turned green and he shot toward the field a powerful blast of energy at him but he was not strong enough. It caused Bellsabob to laugh but he stopped when he saw the kid floating 4 feet off the ground with energy running around his body.

"So it has begun, you are demonstrating your fathers powers," said Bellsabob as he left the dungeon.

**The Lair:**

After Tommy powered down and they got Kim and him a seat they started to talk. "Billy what are you doing here?" asked Tommy.

"Well after I got the call from Haley, I informed the Aquitians about it. They then took me to a secret chamber on Aquitar," started Billy.

"Sorry to interrupt but how is this going to get my baby back?" yelled Kim.

"Kim please, I have to tell you everything if you go after him and not know about what is going on the universe will be lost," answered Billy.

"Kim, take it easy. Billy knows what he is doing," said Tommy as he held her in a hug.

"As you know Finster discovered the location of the Shogun Zords, from the Scrolls of Zordia. But he had only one of the Scrolls. Zordon had the first and he entrusted the third to the Aquitians for safe keeping. The First told of the Zords and the first Rangers, Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Zachary, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Katherine, Tanya, Justin and I. All the Zords we would control and those of us to come like The Second Turbo Team to Dino Thunder. The second told of the location of the Original Green power coin and the Dragon Zord as well as the Shogun Zords," said Billy.

"Wait, Wait!! Where is Dr. O involved in this?" asked Conner.

"I am getting to that," stated Billy. "The Third Scroll talked about the Eltarian Grand Family. It all started 20 thousand years ago on the planet Eltar.

**Eltar: 20,000 B.C.**

___Zoltar of Eltar was walking down his chambers to where his wife Zeadica of Eltar was giving birth to his twin sons. Hours had passed and finally she gave birth to twin boys. They named there first son Zordon of Eltar and the Second Zedd of Eltar. A few months later Zoltar was asked to come to a Secret meeting of the Grand Council of Eltar._

_They in no simple words told him of the future of his family. They said in 20 of their years a great war will start between his sons that will in combust the galaxy. Lord Zordon would take up the mantle of the White Tiger and marry the Pink fire Bird, and proceed to have two children the green Owl and Blue Dove. Lord Zedd would take on the mantle of the Green Dragon and form alliances with the house of Vile. There would be a battle that destroys the Pink Fire Bird. Casts the green Owl to another plan of existent and transform the Blue Dove into a machine. In the final confrontation between the brothers The White Tiger is ripped from this dimension and the green dragon losses his powers and transformed into a monster of his own creation. Finally a member of the house of Vile will be cast away for 10,000 generations. Then seventeen years before the release of her; Lord Zordon will take on the form a human and proceed to produce a child with a woman of the Terrain people. That child will be forced to fight for evil and then take his father's mantle of the White Tiger. But in time he will discover his mantle of the White falcon along with the Pink Crane. They will proceed to have……._

**The Lair:**

And that is where it leaves off. The rest of the scroll has never been translated," said Billy.

"As I can see the Son of Zordon has already started towards the first step in claiming his rightful place," said Hayley looking at Tommy.

"Tommy, you are the son of Zordon? Wait, wait that means our son is the grandson of Zordon and your Uncle his Lord Zedd. How the fuck can that be?" yelled Kim.

"I do not know but it is true and apparently I am an Eltarian High Guard warrior," said Tommy taking her in his arms. "I am going after my son I want you guys to say here and guard the planet," ordered Tommy.

"I am coming with you," said Kimberly.

"Wait, I think I might have some people that want to help," yelled Hayley as she teleported 14 colored lights into the Lair. They became Jason, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Katherine, Tanya, Justin, Delphine, Aurico, Cestro, Cestria, Corcus and Tideus.

"Hay Bro thought you could use 14 extra colors to save your ass," yelled Jason. They were introductions between the old and new Rangers. Then there was an attack down town.

"Looks like they are trying to see how we are going to proceed," stated Billy.

"If Mesogog and whoever the fuck his ally is wants' a war we are going to give them one," Tommy bellowed.

"Wait how are we going to go up against Elsa, Zeltraxs, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito and a Battalion of Drones with only the four of us?, asked Kira.

"With a little help from our, family. Hayley open the power vault," yelled Tommy. She hit one key and from the floor came a large table with 9 morphers.

Kat, Tanya, Adam, Rocky grabbed their Zeonizers. Justin got his Turbo Morpher.

"Zack, Aisha! Zack you will be the green Turbo Ranger and Aisha you will be the Yellow Turbo ranger and final Billy you are to become the Red Turbo Ranger," Tommy said as he handed them there morphers. "Jason I ask you to take up the position you lost and should have been yours. I give you my Zeonizer and ask that you become the Zeo Ranger V, Red, stated Tommy.

"I always thought I look better in red," joked Jason.

"Alright here's the plan. Hayley you will monitor the fight alongside Cestria. Jason and other Zeo Rangers along with Turbo you guys fight the assholes that time forgot. Aquitian Rangers you guys take on the whore and cybrog. Dino Thunder you guys take on the drones. As for Kim and me we are going to the moon to get our son back," Tommy ordered.

"It's Time!!" yelled Tommy.

It's Morphing Time:

Zeo Ranger I-Pink-(Kat)

Zeo Ranger II-Yellow-(Tanya)

Zeo Ranger III-Blue-(Rocky)

Zeo Ranger IV-Green-(Adam)

Zeo Ranger V-Red-(Jason)

Shift into Turbo:

Mountain Blaster Turbo Power-(Justin)

Dune Star Turbo Power-(Aisha)

Desert Thunder Turbo Power-(Zack)

Red Lightening Turbo Power-(Billy)

Dino Thunder Power Up, Ha-(Conner, Kira and Ethan)

White Ranger, Dino Power-(Trent)

Dino Thunder Power Up-(Tommy, Kim)

"Let's see if this works"

Eltarian High Guard Battle Armor-(Tommy)

"It's Morphin Time"

I need White Aquitar Ranger Power-(Delphine)

I need Red Aquitar Ranger Power-(Aurico)

I need Blue Aquitar Ranger Power-(Cestro)

I need Black Aquitar Ranger Power-(Corcus)

I need Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power-(Tideus)


	10. Chapter X: Saving His Family 2

**Chapter VIII-Saving His Family-Part 2:**

The Rangers teleported out of the lair, eighteen colored lights head toward downtown, as two headed for the moon.

**Downtown Reefside:**

"So Dr. Oliver called in some reinforcements, it will not help. For he will be turned to our side once and for all," yelled Elsa.

"Hay biker whore you give women a bad name," stated Kat.

"Newbie's take on the Tyranadrones, Aisha, Delphine, Tanya and Kat keep Scorpina and Elsa busy. Rocky, Adam, Zack and other Aquitians hold Rito and Bolt Boy at bay. And I will take monkey boy," commanded Jason. "Ready?" yelled Jason.

Pink Zeo Ranger, Ha

Yellow Zeo Ranger, Ha

Blue Zeo Ranger, Ha

Green Zeo Ranger, Ha

Red Zeo Ranger, Ha

Zeo Rangers Ha!!

Blue Turbo Ranger, Ha

Yellow Turbo Ranger, Ha

Green Turbo Ranger, Ha

Red Turbo Ranger, Ha

Powers Rangers Turbo, Yah

Ptera Power

Drago Power

Tricera Power

Tyranno Power

Dino Thunder Rangers, Ha

Red Alien Ranger, Ha

Blue Alien Ranger, Ha

Black Alien Ranger, Ha

Yellow Alien Ranger, Ha

White Alien Ranger, Ha

Powers of Water, Powers of Air, Powers Unit

**P****o****w****e****r****R****a****n****g****ers!!!!!**

They all began to run after their opponents. The Dino Thunder Rangers were making the Drones falter. Aisha and Kat took on Elsa as Delphine and Tanya fought Scorpina. They were fighting admiral ably but were losing to the villains' new power. The guys also split up to fight Rito and Zeltraxs. Jason squared off against Goldar.

Zeo Five Power Sword, let's tango Goldar," said Jason.

"With pleaser," yelled Goldar. They fought but were equally matched. The fights between the groups were becoming harder and more intents then when they started.

"Billy to Hayley and Cestria we need help is there anything you ladies can do to help," but before he could finish there was a large sound of Thunder and two massive ships came blazing into the fight.

"Alright way to go Andros, Viva La Space Rangers," yelled Justin.

**Mesogog Island Lab:**

Elsa, Zeltraxs return to the base and I have a little plan to finish the Power Rangers," said Mesogog as he transported them to the base. He activates the Hydro regenerator.

**Downtown Reefside:**

The Drones as well as Elsa and Zeltraxs vanished. "What the hell now?" yelled the Dino Thunder Rangers. Then it started to Rain and then Goldar, Scorpina and Rito grew to city size wrecking proportions.

"I think we are going to need some help Hayley," stated Conner.

"Don't worry help is on the way," she stated.

The Thunderasruas Mega Zord, Dino Stega Zord, And the Tricera Max Mega Zord arrived, the four Rangers jumped into their Zords.

"Battle Borgs' we need your help, called the Aquitians.

"Jason were are sending you and the Turbo Rangers; 3 old friends, stated Cestria. Then the Zeo Mega Zord, Super Zeo Mega Zord and Warrior Wheel appeared.

"Right, Billy Take Control of the Super Zeo Mega Zord," ordered Jason.

As they were all gearing up, the Mega Winger and Astro Mega Ship transformed into their Mega Zord forms to fight the villains.

**The Lair:**

"All of the Zords power systems are over loading, yell Hayley.

"Wait what if they combine the powers of the Zords into one large blast?" asked Cestria.

"Good idea but it would destroy most of the Zords," said Hayley.

"Rangers this is Cestria; I want you all to leave the Bio Zords and the Astro Mega Zord, and go to the other Zords. Than Combine the Powers of the Zeo Zords, Super Zeo Zords, Warrior Wheel, The Battle Borgs and the Mega Winger", commanded Cestria.

**Downtown Reefside:**

"Right it's the only way," stated Conner.

Conner and Kira transported to the Zeo Mega Zord as Ethan and Trent went to the Super Zeo Mega Zord. The Space Rangers went to the Mega Winger.

"Alright Rangers this is Jason; Channel your powers into the Zords you are in and focus a blast of power at the fucks out there," he commanded.

As they did that the warning sound start to going off in the Zords.

"Alright get as close to them as possible and set the auto destructs on the Zords," once again commanded Jason, after the orders were given the Rangers teleported from the Zords. And in one large grand explosion the Zords all vaporized the monsters and themselves. In the back ground the Bio Zords and Battle Borgs were letting out energy waves as a sign of respect to the fallen Zords.

**The Moon-(Chamber of Command):**

_How the hell did this happen. Mesogog you are a fucking coward_, scream Bellsabob as he shot off Red energy pulse into the sky. "Finster, get your fucking ass in here," he demanded.

"Yes, Master stated Finster. I want that child brought to me and I will personally kill him in front of his father and the council," screamed Bellsabob. Just then Black and Pink light appeared in the outer corridor of the Chamber of Command.

"Tommy where are we?" asked Kim.

"We are in the Chamber of Command. I am going to the throne Room you head towards the dungeon but beware, you will have to pass through the Caves of Deception to get there. Be careful I.. I.. I love you beautiful," said Tommy.

"I love you too Handsome. We can talk about this later, be careful, said Kim.

**The Moon-(Caves of Deceptions):**

_Ooh my god this place is every weird! Man I wish I knew where I am going._ Kim was saying to herself as she went deeper into the caves.

"What's wrong mommy, Can't find me?" said Tommy Jr. Tommy? Kim turned around and ran to him.

"Baby is it you, are you alright?" Kim was asking checking him all over.

"Yes, but you're not," as he said that he picked her up and through her to the wall.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" asked Kim. The kid ran at her; she stood her ground and the kid disappeared. _Tommy was right about this place._ About another twenty minutes later she was still lost. _I am never going to find him_, cried Kim.

"He is not the one I would be worried about, Pinkie."

"Elsa!!" screamed Kim.

"I will take him from you just as Katherine, took him from you in the past. What will you do to stop me from taking him from you," berated Elsa.

"You are not here and I have nothing to be afraid of. I gave him up if he chooses not to have me back in the way I want him back, I do not care. I have lived without him and I can live without him. But I choose to live with him if he will have me," said Kim facing Elsa.

"Well done Pink Ranger you are worth of all that has been granted to you," said Elsa turning into Zordon.

"Zordon how can you be here, wait no you are just another deception. You died over 6 years ago," cried Kim.

"Yes, I did but do you not believe that a being as powerful as I was; could not live on after death. I became one with the Morphing Grid. Kimberly you have been and always shall be the heart and soul of the Ranger of prophecy!" Zordon said to the perplexed Kim.

"Zordon, I do not understand," stated Kim.

"You are a direct decedent of the first Ranger of your planet over 10,000 years ago. She was a Ranger who could feel and see what was not of this world. She too was a decedent of the Planet Eltar. She was of the house of Rah. It is foretold that if a member of the House of Rah and a member of the House of Eltar were to join they would create a powerful force. A new Generation of Rangers with powers over nature and reality and the glory of invincibility. You and Tommy are those members of the Houses. Your son is the beginning of this powerful reign," Zordon informed her.

"Tommy! But he is just a little boy how can he?" said Kimberly worriedly.

"Kimberly he is the Son of Eltar and Rah he is not just a boy but a being of power and force he along with those who are to come will become a team of peace and good who will save that galaxy. Now I bestow upon you the title of Eltarian High Guard," said Zordon.

Kim's Dino Thunder uniform disappear and was replaced by a suit similar to Tommy's but had a long shirt covering the lower half over her body. It was black but had the wrist, ankles and shoulder had Pink stripes. Her Booths were high heels and had a Pink Crane on them both. She had two weapons strapped to her thighs. The Armored chest Plate had a female look to it with a pink Crane on it too. Her Arms and Legs had spiked feathers on them the color of Burgundy. She had a cape that was black on one side and pink on the other. Her helmet was just like Tommy's.

"Zordon can you help me find my son?" asked Kim.

"I am sorry I am forbidden to interfere on a physical level beyond what I have done for you and Tommy. I am sorry," said Zordon as he vanished into a bright multi-colored light. Then his voice said "Use you feeling and you will find him".

Kim turned and closed her eyes and pictured her son and she appeared next to Tommy as he was about to enter the throne room.

**The Moon-(Chamber of Command):**

"Kim how did you get here and what are you wearing?" was all Tommy could say before she put her finger to his mouth.

"Be quiet. I will tell you later," she said sexually

"Master, I have the child," Finster said.

"Yes, now it is time to fulfill my destiny," bellowed Bellsabob.

"No!!" yelled Tommy as he and Kim ran into the Chamber.

"No, not possible, I will not let it come to pass," screamed Bellsabob as he shot a beam on energy at Tommy Jr. As if time stopped, Tommy ran in front of the kid and stopped the beam in his hand. As time restored he was holding the beam back as if his hand was a shield.

"Kim, get **our son** out of here," spoke Tommy softly.

"No, we can't leave you," cried Kim as she grabbed her son.

"Yes, you can," said Tommy as he glowed and sent them back to Earth.

**The Lair:**

After the battle all the Rangers returned to the command center.

"Hayley, anything on Tommy and Kim?" asked Jason.

"No, not since you all left," she answered.

Then a Pink and Green light appeared in the back of them.

"Kim," yelled Aisha. As she grabbed Tommy as Kim collapsed on the floor crying.

**The Moon-(Chamber of Command):**

Tommy sent the blast at Finster vaporizing him.

"So we meet at last cousin. Did you know that I am over 10,000 years old," said Bellsabob.

"So? Does that mean that I won't have to worry about gray hair when I get older," said Tommy but not asking.

"Enough talk lets finish this dear cousin," said Bellsabob as pulled out a long staff with to energy beam colored red. (Think Darth Maul's Light Saber in Star Wars). Tommy changed his force lances into sabers as well. They met blade for blade which sent sparks flying they when at it for minutes. Then Tommy cut Bellsabob's saber in half, and nailed him to the floor in a fly Kick. Tommy stood over him saber at his tough.

"Go on kill me and your journey to evil will be complete, and I still win," said Bellsabob.

Then flashes of his childhood, Evil ranger days, Kim, the others and Tommy started to fill his head. As he dropped his weapons he de-morphed grabbing his head.

**The Morphing Grid:**

"Tommy, Tommy my son I must finish it by using my soul to destroy Bellsabob. This my last gift to you my son," said Zordon.

"No, you must not," yelled Tommy.

"It is my time to finally leave and join the rest of our family, my parents, wife, and your mother as well as the yellow ranger. You must live on and form a new generation of power when the time is needed," said Zordon.

A Black and Pink jewel box appeared in Tommy's hand. "Father no," yelled Tommy as he was being sent back to Earth.

"Good bye my son," whispered Zordon.

**The Moon:**

The Moon Palace disappeared from the surface of the moon.

**Earth-The Lair:**

Tommy appeared standing in front of the others and Kim and his son, holding the Box. He matched eyes with everyone and then when his eyes met Kim's she fainted. Tommy hand the box to Tommy Jr. and picked Kim up and said "Time to wake up Beautiful."

" Is it really you" she said smiling.

"In the…" before he could finish she kissed him.

After their kiss Tommy signaled to his son to bring him the box. He took Kim's hand and touched the lock opening it. Inside were seven coins. They each took turns taking one out.

The First Tommy Took it out; it Glowed White and a Falcon appeared on it.

The Second Kim Took it out; it Glowed Pink and a Crane appeared on it.

The Third Tommy Took it out; it Glowed Green and a Eagle appeared on it.

The Fourth Kim Took it out; it Glowed Black and a Raven Appeared on it.

The Fifth Tommy Took it out; it Glowed Red and a Hawk Appeared on it.

The Sixth Kim Took it out; it Glowed Purple and a Sparrow Appeared on it.

The Seventh Tommy as well as Kim took out; it Glowed Yellow and a Phoenix Appeared on it.

They put them back in and told Hayley to put them in the Power Vault.


	11. Chapter XI: The Ending of

**Chapter XI-The Ending of an Era and the Beginning of a New**

Four months later the Rangers had defeated Mesogog. Learned he was Anton Mercer. Rescued Elsa, and destroyed the Zords and lost their powers saving the Earth. Tommy proposed to Kimberly on Valentine's Day and they were married on May 25 the anniversary of their first time together the night they conceived their Son.

Another month later they were getting ready for their honeymoon do to school being over. They had finished moving her and Tommy to Reefside. And she was getting a job at the school next year.

"Mommy, why do I have to say here why can't I go with you and Daddy to Japan?" asked Tommy.

"Because mommy and daddy need, some time to be alone and talk. Okay now get ready you are going to grandma and Grandpa Oliver's for the next week," said Kim.

"Hay beautiful I have the mail there is a letter from a place called S.P.D. addressed to the both of us," said Tommy.

"Handsome let's deal with that after our honeymoon, because I have a surprise to tell you," said Kim seductively.

"Ooh I like surprises," he said as she pulled him by the tie to the bathroom.

"Okay, Kim I am into new things but our son is up and he might need to use the bathroom," said Tommy jokingly.

"Get your heads out of the gutter," said Kim as she picked up a stick that had a pink line on it.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Tommy.

Kim shook her head yes, and said "In nine months there will be another Oliver running around this house". They embrace and kissed.


	12. Chapter XII: Ten Years Later

**The Eltarian Grand Family-Part II**

**The Awakening**

**Chapter-XII: Ten Years Later**

_Hello my name is Dr. Thomas-(Tommy)-Oliver and this is a video story of my life. I am the son of Zordon. The former Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, White Ninja Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger and Black Dino Thunder Ranger. I am an Eltarian-Human Hybrid. I am a Husband and a father of five. And I am the chosen one. This is how it started how this part of my life began. Be for it I was just a former and active Power Ranger and Science Teacher not knowing my destiny_

_Our children's names are Tommy Jr. he is now Sixteen, Zordon and Alpha they are both ten years old. Our oldest daughter is Ziva she is nine years old and finally and hopefully our last child is Trini named after the world's first Yellow Ranger. They all have powers and abilities. They are not Rangers and I hope to god that they never have to become one any of them. But if they were I know they would make it and win. _

_Tommy is shy and quiet. Kim has always said me and him are a lot alike. That he is like a mire copy of me. He enjoys martial arts just like I do. He is a ladies' man. I can tell that by the way Jason and Kat's daughter Melanie who is just one year younger than him is always following him and drooling over him. And he does not know. Kim said that I am just the same. I am proud that he has been accepted to Space Patrol Delta Academy to train to be a Ranger after his Graduation from High School. But I hope he never has to become one. But if he does I believe he would start out as I did._

_Zordon is a brilliant child for his age. Billy said "that he is even starter then he was at his age". He keeps to himself but often tries to make friends but only makes a few. He is every interested in space, time and what not. He reminds me of my father and he can always get his brothers and sisters out of trouble. And always knows the right thing to do. If he were to be a ranger I think he would find the experience Diametric and would be the color of a void to it._

_Alpha he is a joker unlike the kind you never know. It gets him into trouble all of the time. He often gets the others involved as well. He is the joker of the family and the shoulder for all of us to talk to. Not unlike a friend of ours that he is named after. He enjoys racing just as I did and do. We often watch it on TV. He could be a Star in the Ranger life if he were to become one. _

_Ziva man is she ever like her mother. Thank god she came along. They go shopping all of the time and I do not have to go thank you. She loves the color purple. I think she only owns thinks the color purple. She has not taken an interest in science, dinosaurs or martial arts but she is into gymnastics like her mother. I think that she would make a great Ranger not that much different than her mother. And I swear if she ever "falls" in love with a guy like Skull I will shoot myself._

_Then there is Trini she is daddy's little girl. When I look into her eyes I see a familiar face, that of a friend. She is a smart and mouthy one for an eight year old. That part I think she takes from her mother. I think that if she is to be a ranger that she will be as the one after she was named._


	13. Chapter XIII: Sleeping Dogs

**Chapter-XIII: Sleeping Dogs**

"Abulau Abunuhalan Ba'tak Dah-ralash-vel Ek'eifa Ka-ta-pak, Ka-ta-pak. Kethtra

Kwon-mor-lap, Kwon-mor-lap Luk Nafek-nen", Vile yelled out. "Why is it not working, I did the ritual sacrifice of the Eltarian monk. I drank the blood of the virgin of Aquitar. I desecrated the temple of priests of Triforia. I have corrupted an Edenoian child, centuries ago, as well as an Iquian into evil. What is wrong? I have done everything, blast and blast again," yelled Vile

"Vile my dear you forget one crucial key element. The place at which it fell to them, there is where you must recite the incantation," Mama D stated in a sultry way.

Well, Well, Well Earth it is the key. I should have known it is where the prophecy states that the founding will be held. I must not let that happen," screamed Master Vile.

"You old foul! For over 10,000 years we have tried to stop the founding. And look at what we lost. Our children, our power and have lost thousands of battles to stop the founding. We have been vanquished to this small galaxy. To keep from begin destroyed by great Evil forces. We have become the second rate evil," yelled Mama D. "You even lost us our only grandchild. Who may have if in time destroyed the Rangers," Mama D said.

"We must head to Earth and call it forth. Then an only then will be able to rule the universe. But we must destroy the chosen one or we will not be able to complete our task," stated master Vile.

"But how will we destroy those multi-colored assholes," asked Mama D.

"By seeking the Vok they Rome along know space. They will help us for they are servants of it. They must fight because any chance to bring it back, they must take," informed Master Vile.

"Very well! Let us proceed to their location and get them to join us," said Mama D.

"Then follow me my dear; my Space Skull waits," bellowed Vile.

**Earth**

"Alpha get your ass down here you are going to be late for school," yelled Kim.

"Mom I need you sign a permission slip, said Tommy Jr.

"Ask your father, Tommy because right know I am in a rush. Zordon stop making that whatever you call it and eat your breakfast, demanded Kim.

"Mom it is called a hydro-antixaizer," said Zordon.

"What is that?" asked Ziva.

"It is a device that will let the Aquitians survive on earth," he replied.

"I am sure Aunt Delphine will like that but she would also be angry if you don't eat properly," Kim said.

"Low and Behold the great Alpha is here," yelled Alpha as he entered the Kitchen.

"Finally now be quite and eat. Now everyone knows that your father and I will not be home until late. Now Tommy you are in charge. Remember pick up Trini at daycare for us. Alpha you know to come home right after school you are still grounded. Zordon come home right after your science club. Ziva the same goes for you after gymnastics, Kim said in her mother tone.

"Wake up CK.," Trini said trying to wake the dog by shaking it. It started to growl.

"Trini don't do that," said Tommy.

"But why daddy?" she asked.

"It is not a good idea to wake a Sleeping Dog," said Tommy.

"Why, not?" she again asked.

"Because you never know what may happen. It may attack you or tickle you, said Tommy as he tickled Trini.

**Elsewhere in the Galaxy**

"We have reached the gateway," said Mama D.

"Then all we need to do is say the words and we will be in their realm. Toka ras las omr Tay eta ren! Asay re moka tay e losterasmo," said Vile as a purple light engulfed them.

"Where are we?" asked Mama D.

"We are in interspace a reality that exists outside Space and time," said Vile.

"We call on the servants. Speak now! We demand it," yelled Vile.

"YOU MAY DEMAND NOTHING! WE ARE THE VOK! WHO CALLS ON US! I"

"I; Master Vile call on you. It involves the one we all serve."

"WE ARE LISSENING!"

"We have a plan to bring it back. But we need your help in destroying the Family of the one who vanished it," stated Vile.

"WHAT IS YOUR PLAN VILE?" they asked.

"We head to Earth and destroy them I have monsters at my disposal. But you have the soldier that we need to fight," said Master Vile.

"WE SHALL GIVE YOU TEN BILLION TROOPS. USE THEM HOWEVER YOU SEE FIT. BUT REMEMBER WHO WE ALL SERVIE, they Screamed.

"I shall, now send us to Earth," command Vile.


	14. Chapter XIV: Attacked

**Chapter-XIV-Attacked**

**"**Do you think the children will be okay?" asked Kim for a thousandth time.

"Yes, they will please stop asking me that. We do deserve a nice dinner to ourselves," Tommy said as they pulled into the restaurant. They entered the restaurant and were seated by the hostess.

"This is so great our tenth anniversary not only of wedding but of no monster fighting," Kim said happily to Tommy, just as they were about to toast Tommy frozen in place.

"AHHH," said Tommy as he grabbed his head and falls to the floor.

**Flashes:**

(Tommy! Help)-Trini

(What the Hell)-Tommy Running down the stairs

It is coming, it is coming, it is coming.

Zordon was kicking a black cloaked figure away from him.

Ziva was being thrown into a table by a cloaked figure.

Alpha firing a blade blaster

I CALL FORTH THE POWER!-(Tommy as he sends a large blast of green energy at a group of figures)

**End of Flashes**

"Tommy what's wrong?" yelled Kim as she grabbed him.

"The children they are in trouble. And Tommy he's, he's going to….. We have to get home know," Tommy said.

**Same time: Oliver resident**

Trini is in the living room watching cartoons. When there are flashing lights in the house. Then out of nowhere there are two strikes of lightening that forms into an older woman with snakes for hair. And Man With a three faced head.

"Who are you?" asked Trini.

"I am Master Vile and this is my darling wife," said Vile as he approached the girl.

"Are you evil? Because my mommy and daddy told me of a monster named Master Vile," said the girl as she stood up and took a fighting position.

"Yes we are and we have come for you," tell Vile as he lunged for her.

She kicks his groin and runs yelling "Tommy's name".

In seconds Tommy and the others were in the room.

"What the Hell! Vile what are you doing?" asked Tommy.

"To give your parents a message, its coming, its coming, its coming, give them that message if you survive this," said Vile. With a wave of his specter a few dozen cloaked figures appear.

"Let's kick it," yelled Tommy as the five began fighting the monsters.

Zordon was able to kick one and sent it filing into the china closet, but was knocked out by a piece of the ceiling falling down from the recoil of the figure hitting the closet. As Alpha came flipping into action with his mothers old blade blaster firing at several cloaked figures, Vile shot him with a beam which sent him threw the wall of his parents office. Ziva picked up the blaster and ran towards Vile and Mama D firing it. Just as she was doing that, two figures picked Ziva up and threw into the kitchen table knocking her out.

Trini went to Ziva and grabbed her trying to pull her into the underground command center of the former Dino Thunder Rangers. Several figures came after them. Out of nowhere Trini stands up and turns yellows. Her eyes glow like fire then a Yellow burning Phoenix comes fling out of her destroying them. After that she collapses on the floor. CK ran to her and started to lick her.

Tommy was doing better than the others using his more skilled abilities he was destroying the figures. But soon he was surrounded by more than he could handle.

"Alright as my father, always says "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE FUCKING WITH; I CALL FORTH THE POWER!" Tommy forms a massive blast of green energy in his hands and sends it at the figures. They all vaporized in seconds. After that Tommy falls to his knees.

Then Vile comes up to him, and puts his specter to Tommy's neck.

"I would want nothing more than to kill you but I need you to give them a message. Tell then Vile is back and I want revenge," said Vile. Just as Tommy and Kim teleported in to the House in their Eltarian Grand Armor.

"Why don't you tell them?!" yelled Tommy Jr. causing Vile and Mama D to turn around.

"That is Vile and Mama D! Rita's parents my god no wonder she was so disgusting," laugh Kim as she initiated her saber.

"I know, they say that if you want to know what your wife will look like in 50 years. Look at her parents. Man Uncle Zedd!" said Tommy Sr. and he to initiate his duel sabers.

"Get the hell out of my house or end up like the rest of your family," yelled Kim.

"Fine we will spare their lives. But know that it will be far worst to fight and you all will die before it. And to soften you up we will be reacquainting you with an old friend," screamed Vile and Mamma D as they left.

"Power Down!" said Kim and Tommy. Kim ran for Tommy Jr. and checked him and hugged him. As Tommy found the Twins and helped them up. As the five of them regrouped they heard CK and ran to him. There they found the girls Ziva was just waking up. But Trini was still out. She was red hot like her whole body was on fire.

Kim just grabbed her and rocked her, crying her name. Just as Trini woke up there was a large glowing light.


	15. Chapter XV: Revealtions

**Chapter-XV-Revelations**

"Now what the hell is going on?" Kim asked as she stood up holding Trini who was awake know.

"I think we are being transported to the morphing grid," stated Tommy.

"Dad, how would you know that?" asked Alpha, hiding behind Zordon.

"Because ten years ago this is where I found out I was not completely human," he answered.

The seven of them were standing in a white room. "Is every one alright?" asked Kim as she put Trini down.

"Yes" was the reply from all of the kids. From the distance came four glowing lights one Blue two yellow and the largest white.

"Get ready guys," said Tommy Jr. as he and the other kids got into a karate stance.

"Take it easy everyone!" yelled Tommy Sr. "We are safe. They will not harm us," he informed them.

**Angel Grove Construction Site:**

**"**What are we doing here my love," complained Mama D. "It is just an abandon construction site. What is so important about this place, I think we should destroy the Rangers and their children and bring it forth," yelled Mama D.

"Shut up you menstruating witch. We are here; because one who nearly destroyed the Rangers a part of him is still here. We can bring him back and he will destroy them so we can complete the ritual," yell Vile.

"You want to bring back him? He betrayed Rita and Zedd. How are you going to control him?" asked Mama D. "He is a, loose cannon and will not follow us," she stated.

"He will if he knows how we are working for. Now I, call forth the Evil's of Time all that's evil I now call it forth to bring life back to the Evil that remains here," screamed Master Vile.

The ground shock and there was purple lightning and thunder. It was striking all over the place. Fires were erupting. Then it all stops. After that the ground opened up and gallons of ooze formed together. It took the form of an evil that was a ruler for centuries.

"To kind allow me to intrude myself. I am the galactic feared universally," Stated Ooze, but was interrupted by Vile.

"Ooh, shut the hell up. I have brought you back to destroy the son of Zordon and his family," screamed Vile

"Vile! I should have known it would be you who would resurrect me from the hell dimension. For that I am grateful! But I do not take orders from you," yelled Ivan.

"Of course you don't! But you will if it means it can be brought forth and destroy the good of the Universe," stated Vile.

"You are telling me you are going to bring it back. It is too powerful for any to control. It would destroy you for just awakening it. I'm in!" laughed Ivan Ooze.

"Then we are agreed. You get the Oliver's and I will go and finish the ritual," laughed Vile.

**The Morphing Grid:**

"What are they dad, they seem to want something," stated Ziva as she backed behind him.

Trini thought was more front full and went up to one of the yellow ones. She reached out one hand and touched it. "Its okay aunt Trini I know who you are!" That caused both Tommy and Kimberly to jump.

There were flashes of lights and the four balls of light became Ninjor the Wise, Dulcea the Master Warrior, Trini Kwan and Zordon of Eltar. That made everyone back up and made Kimberly pass out. Trini's ghost walked over to her and touched her face and she awoke.

Then Zordon spoke "Our family we have brought you all here to tell you that a great evil is going to return. That evil will if not kept in check will destroy all the good in the universe. We must implore you all to take on the responsibility of fight this evil," pleaded Zordon

"What are you asking Father?" demanded Tommy. "We have given all we can. If there is evil to fight there is the new teams of Rangers, I believe the S.P.D. can do it. My children and Wife will not be force to do what Kim and I did never again," yelled Tommy.

"My son it is your destiny, your curse and you're the only ones who can," informed Zordon.

"Tommy when I died I got to see everything that was and everything that will be. Your family is the key to not only Earth survival but the whole universe. I know that the seven of you can do it," implored Trini

"But how Trini we have no powers but our Eltarian abilities," informed Kim. "Only Tommy and I have the Grand Armor," she finished.

"Yes but you also have seven power coins and bracelets," stated Ninjor as seven brightly colored lights form around their wrists.

The Zordon Stated:

"Trini, The rebirth of one of the first you are. You shall be the Yellow Phoenix Spirit Ranger

Ziva, Much Like your mother you are. You shall be the Purple Sparrow Spirit Ranger

Alpha, you remind me much of and little friend of mine. You shall be the Red Hawk Spirit Ranger

Zordon, My name sake you are much like me and much more. You shall be the Black Raven Spirit Ranger

Tommy Jr., You are so much like your father so it is my pleasure to start you out much like him. You shall be the Green Eagle Spirit Ranger

Kimberly; Graceful and Smart, Light as a fear the Crane will own again serve you well. Welcome back Pink Crane Spirit Ranger

Tommy; my son I know I have asked a lot out of you and not given much but I must ask the you again take one the falcon. You shall be the White Falcon Spirit Ranger."

From out of nowhere Tommy Sr., said "How do we morph, because I think we can make a difference, but everyone has to agree or the answer is no!"

Trini: I want to daddy! Please?

Ziva: I so do not want helmet hair; but Okay I'm in.

Alpha: Dude do you think I would miss it?

Zordon: It is logical to follow in one parent footsteps.

Tommy Jr.: Not even a choice, if it weren't for my parents being Rangers, I would not be here now.

Kimberly: I better not be the damsel in need of rescuing again.

Tommy Sr.: So it is done, how do we morph?

"All you have say; is It's Morphing Time and raise your bracelet to your chest and call for the power of your spirit," stated Dulcea.

"So what is this evil that is coming?" ask Kim.

"It is the First evil that was destroyed millions upon millions of years ago. Vile is going to bring it back. And if he is successful it will be the end of days. It would be the Apocalypse. Evil from all times will return and the Rangers of past and present will join forces to fight it. It is predestined to happen. Many will die few will survive, but in the end it is you to one and that one is the one that can now be named. The one is among the good and evil for it has fought for both. But it is unsure which side will win," Zordon said cryptically.

"Then let's get to work Rangers. It's Morphing Time," yelled Tommy:

Trini: Yellow Phoenix Power

Ziva: Purple Sparrow Power

Alpha: Red Hawk Power

Zordon: Black Raven Power

Tommy Jr.: Green Eagle Power

Kimberly: Pink Crane Power

Tommy Sr.: White Falcon Power

**Power Rangers Spirit Force! **


	16. Chapter XVI: Meeting The Ooze

**Chapter-XVI-Meeting Ivan Ooze**

"Alright everyone we are back. You kids must keep this a secret like you do with you Eltarian powers. And you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power:

Never Use You Power For Personal Gain!

Never Escalate a Back Unless Evil Forces You!

And Final Keep You Identities a Secret No One May Know You Are a Power Ranger!

Now your mother and I are going to be cleaning up the house and trying to reactivate the Lairs Power core and Systems. But you guy's must go to school, don't let anyone on to what happen. Tommy take the Jeep and drop off the others and then head to school as well", commanded Tommy Sr.

"Take care, my loves. I hope you five have a great day. Just remember never give into defeat or disappear no matter what happens because, you all are better than that. Now off to school we have a lot to do today and the last thing we need is a call from your schools saying you all missed today," said Kim.

**Eight Hours Later:**

"Do you think they will be alright? I have a feeling like something is going to happen," Kim said to Tommy as she was typing commands into the computer, which appeared to be the main computer display.

"What are you talking about? Please just help me get this system online. We need these systems to help us find Vile and whatever else is out there. Then we must get the new Zords online and the vehicles," stated Tommy.

"I know Tommy but it is a Mother thing I guess. But you are right we must get this place working. After all I will feel better when we are able to monitor the children wherever they are and see what they are doing," Kim said worried.

"Done all we need is something to charge the Power Grid. I think a small burst of our powers should do it. But we must be careful not to over load it. Two seconds should do fine," informed Tommy.

_We call on the powers here combined:_

_The Pink Crane_

_The White Falcon_

The white and pink energy formed together and entered the power cell in the floor. Then all the lights and power systems came online and the monitors all showed the Ranger Lightening Bolt symbol.

"Alright Kim you start working on the Tumbler and I will begin programming the new Zords," was all Tommy said before he left through the cave entrance. Kim just turned around to black Humvee like tank and pick up the paint and tool boxes.

**Reefside Elementary:**

"Come on you guys we have to get home. Mom and Dad are going to need our help to finish their work with you know what," Tommy Jr. yelled to them as they got in the jeep.

About a mile down the road they saw an old man lying in the middle of the road. So they pulled over to help. "Say in the jeep everyone, I will see if he is alright," said Tommy as he went over to the old man.

"Sir you alright, can you hear me?" asked Tommy. Then the old man's eyes opened and he picked Tommy up with one hand and threw him into the jeep.

He stood up and Spoke. "To kind allow me to introduce myself! I am the Galactic feared globally reviled universally despised; they call me Ivan Ooze." After he spoke he took on his normal monster form.

Tommy and the others regrouped together and stood tall. Ziva then said "You have no Idea who you are missing with Mr. Raise head".

"Wait, Wait I did this before you stab me, I stab you let's just get on with the kill," scream Ivan Ooze.

"Alright Rangers let's do this," yelled Tommy.

"It's MORPHIN TIME":

Trini: Yellow Phoenix Power

Ziva: Purple Sparrow Power

Alpha: Red Hawk Power

Zordon: Black Raven Power

Tommy Jr.: Green Eagle Power

Then they said their Ranger Names

"Yellow Phoenix Spirit Ranger," stated Trini.

"Purple Sparrow Spirit Ranger," yelled Ziva

"Red Hawk Spirit Ranger," crowed Alpha.

"Black Raven Spirit Ranger," informed Zordon.

"Green Eagle Spirit Ranger," screamed Tommy Jr.

"POWER RANGER SPIRIT FORCE HY AY!" They all yelled together.

They were in uniforms similar to the Power Ranger the Movie design. Expect for their Helmets they were designed like their spirit animals heads. They each had shields like the original Green Ranger; Trini's was lined in black. They all had force lances on their hips.


	17. Chapter XVII: The battle

**Chapter-VI-The Battle**

They all rushed Ooze throwing kicks and punches at him. Every hit they sent went right threw him. Zordon and Alpha tried to fire their force lances at him. The Blast just entered him; he sent it back at them hitting them directly in the chest.

Then Tommy, Ziva and Trini called forth their Light Sabers and attacked Ivan cutting off his limbs and head. The parts fell to the ground. They melted and came back together into a puddle of ooze. The puddle formed into Ivan Ooze again.

"You cannot destroy me that way," screamed Ivan Ooze.

"Whoa! This guy is strong. We were doing moves and attacks that normally destroy any evil monster that any former Rangers have fought," stated Zordon.

"Tommy contact mommy and daddy," screamed Trini as Ivan's arm stretched and wrapped around her pulling her to him.

"Careful Green Ranger, if you do I will snap her in two," Ooze said as he put her in a head lock.

**The Lair:**

"Kim, the Zords and the weapon systems are all online including,"…. but before Tommy could finish his statement the monster alarm sounded, bringing their attention to the main computer monitor. Tommy and Kim were shocked to see a fight going on between their children and Ivan Ooze.

"Ooze, what is he fucking doing there? Why the hell does he have Trini in his arms?" yelled Kimberly as her eyes glowed Pink. She morphed and was about to leave when Tommy grabbed her arm.

"What the hell are you doing? We have to save them!" Kim pleaded to Tommy.

"I know but look at the system analyses of Ivan! He is more powerful than before. We have to use our heads. No just go running into a battle," said Tommy as his eyes glowed white and morphed into the White Ranger.

"Wait you are the one telling me not to run into a fight,"… was Kim last words as they ran to the vehicle bay.

**The Battle Site:**

"Please just let her go, she is just a little girl," pleaded Tommy Jr. as the other three not restrained rangers formed a circle around Ooze.

"Don't you four make a move or miss pretty here gets it," commanded Ivan as his tightened his grip on the Yellow Ranger.

Then the ground quaked and there was a rumbling coming from a dust cloud in the distance. When the dust and rumbling stopped there was a huge monster Tank/Hummer sitting in front of them all. It was black but on the sides it is striped with the color, White, Pink, Black, Red, Purple and Yellow. Just like there Rangers powers.

The main hatch of the vehicle slid open from the interior came to figures jumping out. They took on the forms of the White Falcon and Pink Crane Spirit Force Rangers.

"Long time no see Ivan! Boy you have gotten even uglier," taunted Kim. "Now give me back my daughter, before you regret coming back from the dead." After that Ivan, threw the Yellow ranger at the Pink ranger.

Tommy Sr. raised his arm to his helmet and stated "Computer, activate weapons systems". The vehicle opened several compartments of which came several large caliber weapons.

"Kids get over here," yelled Kim, as Trini and her got up from the ground.

"Computer, lock on target and fire," commanded Tommy. The weapons activated firing on Ivan Ooze causing a large explosion. From the fire Ivan arose and yelled "You may have won the Battle but we will win the war!!!" after that he teleported away in purple lightening.

"Alright everyone lets regroup at the lair!" said Tommy Sr.

**The Lair:**

Tommy and Kimberly were sitting in two of the three command chairs when the kids arrived.

"Hello everyone please take a seat and pay attention. Your mom and I will explain everything that we can," said Tommy as he signaled Kim to start.

"First we both are proud of you five and are happy you guys are safe and sound. Over six thousand years ago Ivan Ooze ruled the universe with a rain of unparallel terror. Until the Order of Protectors, lured him into a Hyper-lock Chamber and buried him deep underground. That was until seventeen or eighteen years ago. That is when Lord Zedd released him to destroy the first Ranger team and your grandfather," said Kimberly.

"He succeed in destroying our powers informed," Tommy Sr.

"After nearly killing Zordon, he betrayed Zedd and Rita and sent Tengu to attack us and prevent us from gaining our ninja powers. He failed in the aspect. He turned the kid of Angel Grove into ones that just wanted to have fun and turn their parents into zombies to dig up his Zords," informed Kim.

"We were able to destroy him after he form with his Ectomorphicon Hornitor. We used the Ninja Mega Falcon Zord and Ryan's Comet. But as you can see we were wrong in that aspect. Now he is back for some reason. Vile, somehow has increased Ivan's powers twenty fold," finished Tommy Sr.

"Now your father and I have to work on tracking down Vile and Mamma D as well as the Vok. We have to try to locate what they are after. So Tommy you will be in charge of the team in our absences. We will help if you need us in the coming battles. But the final one with Ooze will need all of us to defeat him. But first we have gifts for you all," said Kim.

"The first is the Tumbler we got the idea from "Batman Begins". It can hold all seven of us. It has two hatches for great access to battle. It has a flight mode. The vehicle is powered by a uranium energy core. The fire power is immense," Tommy said.

"Next are your personal weapons. Tommy you will have the Eagle Dagger, Zordon the Raven Spear, Alpha your weapon is the Hawk Sword. Ziva you may have the Sparrow Shock-rums and finally Trini the Phoenix Fans are yours. Your mother and I will have our original Weapons. Then when they formed together we will have the Spirit Blaster," said Tommy Sr.

"Last but not least are your Zords. Trini, you are rebirth as much as your Zord is the Yellow Phoenix Spirit Zord. Ziva, sweet and beautiful the Purple Sparrow Spirit Zord is yours. Alpha, fearless and graceful the Reed Hawk Spirit Zord is yours to command. Zordon, patient and wise the Black Raven Spirit Zord is yours to have. Tommy, bold and powerful the Green Eagle Spirit Zord will serve you well. The Crane and Falcon shall still serve your father and me. Then in times of need the Crane, Eagle, Sparrow, Phoenix, Hawk and Raven will for the Spirit force Mega Zord. Then in times of great need the Falcon Zord will just with the Spirit Force Mega Zord to form the Spirit Force Mega Falcon Zord," Kim let be known.


	18. Chapter XVIII: The Day of Rest

**Chapter XVIII-The Day of Rest:**

"Morning handsome," Kim said as she moved closer to Tommy.

"Morning beautiful," said Tommy as he kissed her good morning.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Tommy as he sat up in bed.

"Well after five straight days of fighting monsters and foot soldiers. I think the kids could use a day off. Besides it is Saturday. We could go somewhere! The children could see their friends. I know Tommy wants to see Melanie, Kim said.

"Hay! That reminds me Jason, told me I have to make sure that Tommy, stays out of you know what, with you know who," Tommy said as he got off the bed.

"I don't think my baby boy is ready for that and besides we told him that it is wrong to have sex at his age," said Kim.

"Really we have not right to say that because if I remember right we had sex about a year or two after his age now," Tommy informed her.

"Speaking of that matter would you like to start your day of rest Mr. Oliver," winked Kim.

"But that is not rest," pointed Tommy. But put a large simile on his face. "That is work that I enjoy doing no matter what time of day it is," he finished and climbed into bed and pulled the covers over them.

**A Few Hours Later:**

"Alright everyone after you, are finished breakfast you may do whatever you want today. In reason I mean," looking at Alpha in particular. Because your father and I think you five need a break," Kim said to her kids.

"Mom, Dad I think I speak for everyone of us when I say we need to train. Ivan Ooze could attack at any moment," Zordon said. All the kids shocked they had to agree with Zordon.

"Zordon, everyone, we were in your places once. If your grandfather hadn't made us have a life outside of being Rangers we would not be here now," Tommy Sr. said as he cleaned up Trini's and his plates.

"The reason we are letting you kids have a day off from training is because at some point you guys will have a break down. If that happened in a fight or in a situation that could get you guys killed. Or forget what it is you are fighting for," Kim said sadly.

**Trini's Day: **

"Okay sweetie, have fun at Jamie's, I love you," Kim said as Trini got out of the car.

"Bye I love you mommy," yelled Trini back.

"Hi, Jamie, Trini said.

"Hi, Trini, Jamie finished. They joined hand and headed into the back yard to have fun. They were playing on the slid, jumping rope, playing Hop scotch and running in circles. After awhile they sat on the ground.

"Trini can I see your bracelet?" asked Jamie as she took the bracelet.

"Nooooo!" screamed Trini.

It sparked yellow and electrocuted her. Causing her to be sent flying back a few feet and passed out.

Trini took the bracelet back. Trini felt for Jamie's pulse there was none. So she closed her eyes and touched her friend's chest. She glowed yellow and sent a small amount of energy into her body bring her back to life.

"Trini what just happened to me?" she asked as she sat up holding her head.

"Nothing happened but just don't touch my bracelet it is a special thing to me," replied Trini

**End of Trini's Day**

**Ziva's Day:**

"Okay Ziva, you can do it. Now remember when you flip into the multi twist land on your hands and roll into a stand, commanded the coach.

"Understood Coach Victor," replied Ziva.

Ziva completed the routine with no problem at all. (She was using a little bit of power do to being tiered.)

"Hay, Ziva that was great, I never saw anything like that," yelled Kyle.

"Thank you Kyle. I thought you were not scheduled to practice today," answered Ziva.

"I'm not I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me," questioned Kyle. They walked for a while until they stopped at a bridge overlooking the lake.

"You know you are not like the other girls at school. What I mean is that you are more mature then the others our age," stated Kyle.

"Thank you Kyle," Ziva said as she moved closer to Kyle.

"Ziva I know we are young but can I kiss you?" asked Kyle.

"Yes" was all she could say as their lips, locked together.

**End of Ziva's Day: **

**Alpha and Zordon's Day:**

"Come on bro you need to get out. Dad and Mom said to have fun," said Alpha.

"That's what I am doing. Reading is fun you should try it," retorted Zordon.

"Fine but I am taking the Tumbler for a test drive," Alpha said as he left for the lair door.

"Alright fine, I will come with you. But you must observe the rules of the road," yelled Zordon as they left.

"Shotgun," yelled Alpha as he climbed into the pilot seat.

"Okay we do not fire the weapons or do anything but drive," lectured Zordon!

"No problem; now how do we start this thing?" asked Alpha.

"How about you turn the key stupid, here I'll do it," said Zordon as he turned the key. The engine revved and the lights turned on. They pulled out of the cave and hit the back roads of the woods. After awhile of driving around the woods Alpha, was getting bored.

"Hay! Zordon, can we shoot something?" asked Alpha.

"No!" he yelled.

"Can I push this button?" asked Alpha as he pushed it.

"Warning: Hyper-drive Online," stated the Main Computer

"Hyper-Trust Engaged," finished the Computer. They were shot at incredible speed forward.

"My brains are going into my feet," Yelled Alpha

"I am going to kill you Alpha. Please stop this thing," yelled Zordon.

"I do not know how to, you are the smart one," retorted Alpha.

Zordon thought about it and came up with an idea, "Can you reach the accelerator," asked Zordon.

"Yes I can bro!" said Alpha.

"Pull it back NOW!" yelled Zordon. Alpha did it and the vehicle stopped.

"Hyper-thrust deactivating," stated computer stated.

"Thanks bro!" cried Alpha.

"I hate you Alpha!" replied Zordon.

**End of Alpha and Zordon's Day**

**Tommy Jr.'s Day:**

"Melanie Scott, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever set eyes on," charmed Tommy.

"Thank you Tommy! What is wrong? You look like you are scarred of something, she said worried.

"I am just afraid that we are all going to die. That I'm not strong enough to fight the evil, that is to come. My parents put me in charge of the team when they are not fighting," replied Tommy.

"That's great Tommy. That means they trust you to keep the world safe," Melanie said trying to boost his morale.

"Hay look at that sky. It reminds me of the night I first met my father," Tommy said changing the subject. They looked at each other and started to kiss. They moved to the back seat of the jeep.

"What are we doing?" asked Tommy.

"I don't want you to die and not know how I feel about you, said Melanie.

"I know you love me, I am not going to die tomorrow but someday I will. We don't ….," but before he could finish she started to move on to more romantic things.

He asked her "If this is what she wanted" and she said "with all her heart". Tommy took the lead and started to unbutton her shirt and pants and removed it from her. She began to take his shirt and pants off him. Tommy felt his dick get harder and harder as he removed her bra and panties. He started to rub her chest. Melanie put her legs around Tommy's back and grabbed his ass. He started to suck on her nipples. \

He asked "Are you really sure you want to do this?"

Melanie did not answer him with words but with the action of grabbing his cock and squeezing it softly. Then he proceeded to insert it gently into her vagina. He could feel the warmth of the inerter part of Melanie. She screamed at the top of her lunges. He proceeded to move up and down on top of her. He had proceeded to move slowly and she dug her nails into his back and drew blood. She quickly rolled him over and started to move every fast up and down. As he could felt her climax and she could feel him ejaculate and then they both screamed each other's names. They had orgasm after orgasm until they were both spent.

"I think I should get you home. If it is late Uncle Jason and Aunt Kat will know we have been up to something," said Tommy. They both got dressed and he drove her home.

**End of Tommy's Day:**

**Kimberly & Tommy Sr.'s Day:**

"Tommy, Tommy what are you doing?" asked Kim as she entered the lab.

"I am just trying to find out where Vile and Ooze are. I have been tracking their energy readings but every time I get close they disappear," he said in a furry.

"Well I think you need a break," Kim said as she shut the computer off.

"Hay, I was working on that, wined Tommy.

"Tommy, we are going to the Museum. They have a dinosaur exhibit that you will love," Kim stated.

"Okay beautiful I will come, but what do you get out of it?" asked Tommy.

"Afterwards we go shopping!" taunted Kim.

"What! No I do not go shopping," he joked leaving with Kim.

"If you do what I want you will get rewarded for it later," winked Kim.


	19. Chapter XIX: The End of

**Chapter XIX-The End of Ivan or the Rangers:**

"Kids your father and I are going on a mission to locate Vile and Mamma D. So Tommy you are in charge of the team and the house. We shouldn't be gone for more than three days. We will also be contacting you guys every five hours to check up. And if Ooze dose attack again I want you to call us right away." Kim said as she kissed every one of them.

Just then Tommy Sr. walked into the living room in a military mission fatigue. He had force lances and other weapons as well as a back pack.

"Dad, I finished the phase rifles. They have a five hundred shot charge. There are three settings. The first is stun, the second is the kill setting and the last is vaporizing," said Zordon as he handed Kim and Tommy the weapons.

"Thank you son," Tommy said giving him a him five. Alright take, care everyone. Do as you mother said," Tommy said as they headed down to the tumbler.

"So you think that mommy and daddy will find Master Vile before he does what he wants?" asked

Trini as she played with her dolls.

"Mom and dad are every good at what they do, I think they will get him," answered Ziva.

"Alright everyone I got the movies. I have all of the Star Wars movies let's watch, yelled Alpha as he pops in a DVD into the home theater system.

**The Jungle:**

Man is it hot and I thought that walking through the desert of despair was bad," Kim complained as she took another drink of water from her canteen.

"I know what you mean. I would go into the hottest places during my graduate studies. But I would…..." but he could not finish his sentence before he fell through an open crevice.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy you alright?" yelled Kim.

"Yeah beautiful, I think I may have found an underground cave. The drop is about seven feet. I would float down if I were you," informed Tommy as he turned on a wrist mounted flash light.

Kim entered the cave. She was amazed at what she saw. There were ancient pictures of warriors who were fighting creatures and monsters. Tommy was looking at a particular drawling. It was of a large beast and of a man in his middle to late thirties. They were fighting; there were words of an unknown language written all over the walls. So Tommy took out a scanner/recorder and down loaded all the information that was on the cave walls. Kim just picks up a tablet that was on the ground. She tucked it into her bag.

**Elsewhere on earth:**

"Nooooo! They can find it not now. Ivan you must start a battle with the younger Rangers. They will most likely call their parents to help. Take as many Vok as you need. But stop them from going any further. I will help by sending Vok to keep their parents busy until you are ready to attack," order Vile.

"Alright, but I finish what I start today. Either I am destroyed or they will be but only one will win," screamed Ivan as he teleported away.

**The Jungle:**

Tommy and Kim had exited the cave. They were en-route to the Tumbler. That is when they were attack by fifty or more Vok. They immediately attacked the un-morphed Rangers. Tommy and Kim both raised her guns and fired them, vaporizing about twenty of them.

"Tommy I think we may have to morph," Kim said as she took leave of the rifle and started to fight with her sabers. She was cutting thought them like butter.

Tommy on the other hand was fighting and using his lightening attacks on the Vok. "They have no idea what we are capable of," yelled Tommy as he jumped into the air and caused the ground to open swallowing the Vok that were attacking him.

Over their communicator they got a call from their child. "Dad, Mom we are heading into battle we need your help," said Tommy Jr.

"Tommy your Mother and I are busy with Vok. We will be there as soon as we can over and out," yelled Tommy as he joined Kim. "Let's unit our power," suggested Tommy.

The Power of the Falcon

The Power of the Crane

Together they yelled "Duel power blast". They sent a white and pink flame at the remaining Vok destroying them.

"Let's get to the kid handsome," said Kim as she hugged him.

"It's Morphing Time," they yelled.

"Pink Crane Spirit Power," called Kimberly.

"White Falcon Spirit Power," called Tommy.

**Downtown Reefside:**

"Yahiya! We can do this guy!" yelled Tommy Jr. as they fought. They had morphed as soon as the alarms went off in the house.

"Phoenix, Fans!" Trini called as she fought the Vok. Trini was using them as Frisbees cutting them in half. She would then shield herself from the Vok's attacks by turning her fans into a large shield. That would reflect the blast from her back at the enemy. Other times she would jump grab Vok and vaporize them with her mine.

"Sparrow, Shock-rums!" Ziva proclaimed because she was not getting the upper hand in hand to hand combat. She would punch the Vok sliding then in them and cutting them up. At some points she would charge then with lightening and send them, fling at the Vok causing them to be electrocuted destroying them.

"I call on the Hawk Sword," yelled Alpha. He only did that after the Vok that he was fight took to fighting with swords. Alpha would clash with several others he would stab or cut off their heads. When they started to surround him he charged the sword with a large amount of fire power and drove it into the ground causing a ripple effect around him sending the Vok into the air killing them from the force.

Zordon was the only one of the group fighting with his Raven Spear the whole time. He was using it as a bat hitting them and swiping their feet out from underneath them. At times he would spin it in front of him causing large gusts of wind to push the Vok back when needed. Final he caused several to fall off a cliff into the water. The water acted like acid to them burning them to death.

"Tommy pulled his eagle dagger from the holster on his belt. He would fight and cut and stab at the Vok. When they would fire blasts at him he would play the daggers flute tones (much similar to the Dragon Dagger but without the Zord control). That would cause his shield to reflect the blast back at the Vok. Finally he used a higher tone causing much pain to the Vok, destroying them.

Finally the Rangers regrouped and face the remaining Vok. Just as they were about to attack them they Tumbler in flight mode, came flying in firing full blast of its weapons at the Vok destroying them, as the tumbler landed in the streets Ivan Ooze, appeared.

"Dad, Mom you made it, and if I say it's about time," complained Alpha.

The others were just happen they made it and hugged them.

"I will destroy you all," yelled Ivan as he rushed the rangers.

"Power weapons everyone," Tommy instructed. They all regained their weapons and fought Ivan Ooze. They were doing everything they could but Ivan would take the cuts and blast. Then he just formed a ball and blew them away from him.

They regroup and formed the Spirit Blaster. They fired it at Ivan but it just gave him the strength to grow to city size destruction proportions.

"Alright Ranger let's do it," commanded Tommy Sr.

"WE NEED SPIRIT ZORD POWER NOW!" yelled the Rangers. The each then did different poises and called each Zord.

"I CALL FORTH THE POWER OF THE YELLOW PHOENIX SPIRIT ZORD!" called Trini.

"I REQUIERE THE POWER OF THE PURPLE SPARROW SPIRIT ZORD!" called Ziva.

"I NEED THE RED HAWK SPIRIT ZORD TO COME FORTH!" called Alpha.

"I BESEECH THE BLACK RAVEN SPIRIT ZORD TO COME TO ME!" called Zordon

"I REQUEST THE POWER OF THE GREEN EAGLE SPIRIT ZORD!" called Tommy Jr.

"I ASK FORTH THE POWER OF THE PINK CRANE SPIRIT ZORD!" called Kimberly.

"I IMPLORE THE POWER OF THE JUST AND ABLE WHITE FALCON SPIRIT ZORD TO COME TO MY NEED!" called Tommy Sr.

The Zords all flew into the battle scene. The Rangers jumped into the Zords. The cockpits were similar to that of the Movie Zords. They also had the Metallic look on the exterior of the Zords.

"Alright let's finish him once and for all," yelled Ziva

"Okay activate Spirit Mega Falcon Zord," yelled all the Rangers as the Zords formed together. The Hawk became the right leg, the Raven the Left leg. The Eagle became the lower and upper body. The Phoenix formed the left arm. Sparrow Zord took on the place of the right arm. And the crane took on the form of the head. The Falcon Zord took its place in the back connecting to the eagle Zord forming the wings of the Zord. The Arms of the Zord have spikes or their sides. They also have talons for hands. The feet were that of normal person. The head looked just like the Ninja Mega Zord.

Ivan attack and sprayed it with Ooze but the Zord did not rock or sway in any way. Then the Zord took the offensive attacking Ivan Ooze, hurting him every much. Finally the Mega Zord took to the air and flew at Ivan Ooze at a speed unlike any that has ever been recorded in the history of any Ranger team. It grabbed Ivan, after that they set a course for the Sun. Once they reached the sun they spun Ivan around and released him into the corona of the star. Ivan burned to death screaming profanities that them.

**The Lair:**

"Way to go everyone," yelled Tommy as they walked in to the lair. They had not de-morphed but they had their helmets off. Kim went over to the computer along with Tommy. They up loaded the data from the cave.

Zordon picked up the tablet from his mothers bag. He took it over to his father and asked him "What is this?" As soon as Tommy touched it he froze in place. They all looked at him as he vanished into white light.

The next thing he knew he was standing in what appeared to be ancient city, but had advanced technology. There was a figure that approached him. It was that of a woman. She appeared to be no more than his age or young. Then she spoke.

"Hello, White Ranger, we are the Oracle. We have much to talk about! And it has to do with the survival of the Rangers past, present and future. And that of your family as well!" she said.


	20. Chapter XX: The Oracle

**Chapter XX-The Oracle:**

"Hello White Ranger, we are the Oracle. And we have much to talk about! And it has to do with the survival of the Rangers past, present and future. And that of your family as well! You are here to learn the knowledge of the Morphing Grid," she said to him.

"Who are you? Why am I here alone?" asked Tommy as he got his bearings.

"We are the Oracle. We are the beginning the end the ones who choose the ones who will defend others. We are the Morphin Grid," she replied.

"I do not understand what you are saying," said Tommy as he walked closer to the woman.

"Let us explain. We are the ones who search the universes looking for the ones who can hold the power. Not everyone can. We can tell if that person is capable to wheel the powers of the grid. Then when a team is needed the grid allows the mentor of the team to choose the protectors. It is not the suit that or morpher that gives you your powers it is the grid. Every Ranger, past, present and future when they are born are parts of the Morphing grid," the lady finished and looked Tommy right in the eyes.

"So what you are saying is that we have the powers no matter if we are morphed or not?" asked Tommy.

"Yes; do you remember when you lost your Green Ranger Powers?" the Lady asked him.

"Yes, I do. What do you mean?" Tommy asked in a pondered look.

"When you lost your powers you never lost the powers of the grid. You think that you're Eltarian abilities are that powers you feel. It is not. The power of your Eltarian descent are that of mind reading and telepathy and telekinetic. But the power of the Elements, the teleportation and the rest are that of the grid. You are the first to embrace the power. You did that by expecting the powers in you. You also showed your children that power as well. Children of Rangers are very powerful, they are the future," she finished.

"Whoa, what I am to do with this? How do I destroy the first and stop my family and friends from dying?" Tommy asked angrily.

"The Future is not set there is no fate but what we make. The First is too powerful for you to fight on your own. Even your team can not hope to fight the power which is the first. It took a team, no a force of hundreds to fight and just imprison the first. The likes of your team even thought strong and willful have no chance of winning. This war with evil will not be fought by the powers that you posses threw the suits but that of the grid itself. You must form a team of many to fight this force. Many will fall, few will survive. In the end it will be up to the one that is the one, the power within the power, who has fought for both good and evil. But when it comes to, it there is no good there is no evil only the one who is both," she recited.

"How is this going to help us fight the first? If it is as powerful as many say. Then it is necessary to get more powers and weapons," Tommy pleaded to the lady.

"You will know when the time is right; the power will tell you all that you need. Trust in the power, your destiny lies upon you understanding what need of you and the rest is that. A Team must be chosen for this fight. You will know who you need once the final fight begins," she again said in a critic monologue. "But first you must face what you will fight and see what you are not ready to fight. Therefore we have decided to give you the location of the first. Even now Master Vile is preparing the laying place for its return," she said as she waved her hand she changed the location to the Vatican City.

"Why are we here?" Tommy asked as a person walked right threw him.

"Because right beneath this holy place is the location of the first," said the Lady.

"But why here is the question I asked?" he said to her.

"Because when the religious people of earth found out about the evil that lays here they thought that a religious and holy land placed over it would prevent the evil from being unleashed. In time it has corrupted some religious people and turned them into people that were touched by evil. When they completed their acts of evil they feed it energy that is needed to return, she informed.

"Okay so where in the Vatican is this thing?" asked Tommy as he tried to pick up a penny.

"It is right below it. Now that you have this knowledge what will you do with it?" the Lady asked

"I will use it to stop Vile from unleashing that evil unto the world," said Tommy as they reappeared in the ancient city.

"You will fail; the return has been foreseen by many. It is the cause the will affect the future. If the world survives the Apocalypse, the council will form and the universe will be protected by the force of the chosen and peace will be restored, she finished.

"Send me back now," Tommy demanded. Then the next thing he knew he was in the lair holding the tablet.

"Good luck my son, you and our family will need it," said the lady as she disappeared.

**The Lair:**

"Dad, are you alright?" asked Ziva.

"Yes, how long have I been gone?" he asked.

"Tommy what are you talking about you have been here the whole time," Kim said picking up a scanner and checking him out.

"Everyone I know the location of the first, we have to go to Vatican City and stop Vile from unleashing the first," stated Tommy as he headed for the weapons locker.


	21. Chapter XXI: The Awakening

**Chapter XXI-The Awakening:**

"So let's take the Tumbler. We can fly to Vatican City and then use the ground abilities to enter the catacombs of the City. The sensors onboard the vehicle should be able to lead us to the location of the first," Kim said as she activate the base defense and handed out the emergency transporter bands.

"Alright family, grab a backpack, force lance and a phase rifle, then head to the tumbler and take your station," Tommy said as he opened the weapons locker and grabbed his own gear.

After they all enter the vehicle Tommy and Kimberly told them to buckle up. They did that and activated their stations computer systems.

Tommy started the engines and asked everyone for system checks. Kim started it off.

Kim: CNS Check (Computer and Navigation Systems)

Tommy Jr.: Weapons System active

Zordon: Life Support running at 100%

Alpha: Communications Systems are working Fine

Ziva: Computer Sciences and Research primed

Trini: Let's kick the tire and Light the Firers!

That caused them all to laugh and lightened the mood of her family

"Alright everyone we have a job to do. And when we are done we all are going on long vacation. I think Jamaica," said Tommy as they left the base on course to the first fight that he in his mind though they could not win.

"You promise Handsome?" asked Kim.

"With all my, heart!" Tommy said as he took the controls.

**Meanwhile in the Catacombs of Vatican City:**

"Yes, we are finally here the last place anyone would think to look for the most evil being in the history of the universe," Master Vile was saying to Baboo, Squatt, The Vok and many more evil forces that he brought back or gave them the powers to destroy the Rangers of their own.

Kegler was the only one that asked him "Is this the time to destroy all the Rangers".

"No first we have on last thing that must be completed," Vile said as he took a dagger out of his cloak.

"My dear what is that that must be completed…." started Mama D.

"This…………………"

**In-flight to Vatican City:**

"Are we there yet?" asked Alpha as he was getting tired of lessoning to the different government frequencies to see if they spotted them.

"No for the hundredth time," said Kim. "We will be there in less than twenty minutes" she said.

"Ziva what do you have on the Vatican that we could use when we get there?" asked Tommy as he changed course again.

"Nothing much more than what normal history has done, the Eltarian Ranger database we "Stole" from the old command center does not have anything either. But I have down loaded maps into our scanners to help us navigate the catacombs," she said to her father.

"That's great sweaty thank you," said Tommy.

"Daddy, Daddy…,: Trini started to say.

"What is it Trini?" he asked.

"Tommy, I think she is trying to tell us about those F-16's coming up on our aft," Kim informed.

"Unidentified flying aircraft this is the Vatican City Royal Air force. You are entering restricted Air space. If you do not turn around we will be forced to shoot you down," said the pilot.

"Alpha, open a com channel and let them know that we are the Power Rangers and that we have to get to the city that the city is in danger, commanded Tommy.

Alpha transmits Tommy's message to the fighter but they responded in jest by firing their missiles at the Tumbler.

"Dad incoming missile," yelled Zordon.

"Taking evasive action Tommy, lock on to the fighter and shoot the EMPs, Tommy commanded.

"EMPs away dad, said the eldest boy.

They hit on target and deactivate the fighter's computers and engines. One had just the right amount of power to dive bomb the tumbler hitting their left wing.

"All systems off line we are in a dead spin," yelled Tommy as he tried to activate the ground landing mode. But it failed and they crashed to the ground opening a hole to the catacombs. The Tumbler fell right in.

"Dude it is dark in here," said Alpha as they all exited the Tumbler.

"Man, I think we are stuck here," said Ziva as she grabbed her gear.

"No, we just have to use the transporter bands when we need to leave," said Zordon as he activated his scanner.

"Alright lets head out, it is just a few hundred feet ahead of us," said Tommy thanks to his knowledge from the Oracle.

**The Firsts Burial Site:**

Master Vile takes his dagger and slits Mama D's throat. "With this blood sacrifice I give my master arise, arise my lord. And Make this place you breeding ground," screamed Vile.

"I don't think so Vile," yelled Kim as they enter the cave.

The Vok appeared and started to attack the Rangers. They each took cover and were exchanging fire with the enemy. With the Rangers occupied by the Vok the other forces of Evil that join Vile left to attack the planet and other planets that their enemies were.

"Now I must finish the ritual and say the words of Airabic: Abulau Abunuhalan Ba'tak Dah-ralash-vel Ek'eifa Ka-ta-pak, Ka-ta-pak. Kethtra Kwon-mor-lap, Kwon-mor-lap Luk Nafek-nen," chanted Vile.

"No", screamed Tommy Sr. He ordered the Rangers, to morph. After they did they sent out a blighting light that vaporized the Vok.

The ground quaked and spilt open releasing the First from its hellish prison. The beast that came out was unlike any other being that has ever been seen. Hit had horns, burned skin, razor claw fingers. Cloven feet, a tail that looks like a mace.

The Rangers surround him. The beast screams and shoots a bright beam of energy at the Rangers sending them flying into the catacombs walls. Tommy Sr. jumps up and starts to attack the beast with Saba but it grabs the saber and breaks it in half. Picks Tommy up and slams him into the ground, and throws a bolder on him. The others regroup and attack him but he knocks each one out with his fists. After they are all down he, sticks out his hands and destroys their morphers. They de-morphed in a painful scream each of them. Then the beast Storms off with Vile, Baboo and Squatt. Tommy awakens and activates his and the others transporter band taking them to the lair.


	22. Chapter XXII: Temple of Doom

**Chapter XXII: The Temple of Eternal Doom a.k.a. (The Beast Hell Dimension)**

"What will be happing now?" asked Squatt as he and the other kneel before the dark lord.

"It is the beginning of the End for the People of this universe. Over centuries ago they trapped me there. Now I will extract revenge from the descends of the Oracle the Chosen ones. I now command my force's to destroy the Power Rangers of Past, Present and Future. The Council will never be formed.

HAHAHAHAHA. I Lucifer have return and I case out the forces of good. Long Live EVIL," he raved


	23. Chapter XXIII:The Attack Part I

**The Eltarian Grand Family-Part III**

**The Apocalypse **

**Chapter XXIII: The Attack-Part I**

After, Tommy got himself and his family to the lair. He made sure they all were okay before he went to the computer and push the key commands to send out the recall signal to the Rangers still out there unknown to the dangers to them.

**Angel Grove:**

"Jason, where are Kimberly and Tommy?" asked Billy as Hailey was handing him his two year old son.

"They said they were checking something out in Rome. Then they would be here. Melanie, go find your mother," yell Jason to his 16 year old daughter.

"She is with Aunt Aisha and Aunt Tanya; they are in the kitchen, trying to get the food for the Bar-B-Q tonight. And keep Uncle Rocky and Uncle Zack from eating the food before the party starts," she said in return.

The ladies were in the kitchen yelling and screaming at Zack and Rocky. They finally kicked them out causing them to run into Justin and Adam who were teaching the kids karate. That is when Kira, Conner, Trent, Ethan and Mr. & Mrs. Mercer who was holding two three year old boys in their arms. They all came in four different cars. They all looked hungry. They all got together and were eating, laughing, joking and talking about the old times.

**Same time as Tommy arrived at the Lair:**

Just as Tommy was arriving at the lair, Master Vile, Squatt, Baboo, Mordant, Prince Gasket, Archerina, King Aradon and Porto arrived at Jason's place. They also were accompanied by 50 Vok and about a hundred Piranhatrons. Jason took the lead making orders. First was ordering Melanie, Anton, Elsa and Hailey to take the children and hide, and then ordered the Groups of former Rangers to Morph.

"IT'S MORHPING TIME," yelled Jason.

"Zeo Ranger I-Pink," yelled Katherine.

"Zeo Ranger II-Yellow," screamed Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger III-Blue," stated Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger IV-Green," called Adam.

"Zeo Ranger V-Red," fumed Jason.

"ZEO RANGERS HA!!!" yelled the team.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO," yelled Billy.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power," screamed Justin.

"Dune Star Turbo Power," summoned Aisha.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power," demanded Zack.

"Red Lightening Turbo Power," said Billy.

"TURBO RANGERS YA HA!" yelled the group.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP, HA," yelled Kira, Conner and Ethan.

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER," said Trent.

"DINO THUNDER RANGER HA YA!" they screamed.

"POWER RANGERS," they all yelled together.

They engaged the forces of evil. Jason took on Master Vile. Billy got Prince Gasket; the ladies got Squatt and Baboo. King Archon and Archerina went after Adam and Zack. Justin was more than happy to take Porto. The others took on the Vok and the Piranhatrons.

After about an hour they had all fought bravely but were weakening do to the new power of their old enemies. The Rangers were surrounded by the evil minions of the FIRST. Master Vile walked up to them and shot a dark ray at them. That beam caused each of them to glow in their Ranger colors then they De-morphed with great pain. (Think like Adam in Always a Chance)

Just as they collapsed Jason's Communicator sounded the recall signal from Tommy. The signal states that the primary team has been taken down and for all Rangers in the Galaxy to come to the Oliver's resident, and varies other parts of information of the ensuing attacks to come.

**Same Time on KO-35:**

"ZHANE!!!!" yelled Karone as Velocifighters flew over head. Many Ko-35 fighters and troops were fighting the invasion force as well.

"Man this is Déjà vu," said Zhane as he ran out of an exploding building. Karone, baby sorry! We have to get to the Mega Ship. The hanger bay holding the Mega Winger was just destroyed. Lets first Morph then we can make it to the landing," said Zhane as he fired a blaster at the fighter heading towards them.

"LET'S ROCKET," they yelled together

They morphed and called on their Galaxy Gliders. When they arrived at the space port for the Mega Ship, the others were fighting Darkonda and Quantrons and some new figures. Zhane and Karone joined the fight with the other Space Rangers.

They were all getting tired because no matter how many they fight and destroy they keep on coming. Then Darkonda fired the ray at the Rangers De-Morphing them together, but left Karone for last. He walked over to her, himself and fired the beam at her destroying the Purple Space Ranger Power's from her.

After that, they all got up from the energy drain. The former Rangers regrouped and got aboard the Astro Mega Ship. As they were leaving they took major damage from 15 Velocifighters as they escaped from the planet into hyper rush. In mind transit they fell out of hyper rush.

"Ashley, send out a emergency transmission to Earth or anywhere," said Andros.

"Honey, we can't communications are down," she replied.

Then Andros saw Carlos and Cassie on the ground knocked out. And they were bleeding. Zhane and Karone took them to Medical. That is where they find out that they are Adrift and lost.

Alpha Seven said that "Carlos and Cassie were not going to make it if they can't get more power. As well as that before they got off KO-35 they received two transmissions. One from Tommy (The Recall Signal) and the other were from the Aquitians saying they are in trouble they can't morph or defend the planet of Aquitar from Master Vile and his forces."

**Aquitar:**

After Vile and his forces left Earth he went to Aquitar and started to destroy the planet. The Aquitians received the recall signal but can't get there or do anything. Because during the primary attack their bases power systems were destroyed. Luckily Cestro was able to send a transmission to Ko-35 to request their help in the fight. But after that they lost the remainder of their power. They decided to fight hand to hand with the enemies with or with their powers.

**Mirinoi the Same Time as the Attack in Angel Grove:**

"I thought we took care of all the Sting Wingers when we destroyed Trakeena," said Kai having been morphed from the start of the battle. He was defending Kendrixs and Maya. The Pink and Yellow Galaxy Rangers were trying to get the civilians and villagers of the planet to safe locations. The GSA teams were also helping in the battle but many lay dead.

At the remains of the Astro Mega Ship Mark I, (all that remains is the Bridge four quarters, medical and a hangar for the jet jammers) Leo was guarding the Bridge as Damon and Alpha 6 tried to overcome the jamming signal preventing them from contacting the outside world. But all they got was the Recall signal and then the base was hit a anti-proton beam causing a EMP Plus to go off as Alpha sent a transmission to Lightspeed Rescue on Earth.

**Triforia **

_I have to get off this planet and I need to help the other Rangers_ said Trey as he was being held captive by the Monks of M-51 that now worship Master Vile. But he was lucky before he was captured to send a probe out towards Aquitar with all the information about the attacks and what is to come along with the orders from the others they were to join with.

**To Be Continued**


	24. Chapter XXIV:The Attack Part II

**Chapter XXIV: The Attack-Part II**

**Lightspeed Aqua Base:**

"Major Mitchell, this place is the bomb," said Joel as Angela walked him and the other in to the base.

"Dad, I see that when Kelsey and I were on our honeymoon you got a promotion," Ryan stated as he saw the Major insignias on the shoulders of his uniform. Congratulations on the promotion. You deserve it," he finished.

"Yes, I have and thank you, son. But let's get to the problem at hand. I called you all here because I got a transmission from Tommy Oliver. Also a distress call from Mirinoi, the planet is under attack. But we need to get to Reefside and team out with all…," but before he could finish there was a large explosion from a console behind him.

"**ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, ALERT!! MAIN COMMAND CENTER BREACHED **

**FIRE ON LEVEL ONE, LEVELS 10-15 BREACHES, WATER FLOODING LEVELS 16-18**

**PRIMARY POWER CONDUIT OFF LINE," **The computer systems were saying.

"Daddy, Daddy," yelled Dana as she crawled over to him. She turned him over and found that this neck was split. "NO! "Daddy," she screamed and performed CPR. Carter, Ryan, help me we have to save him."

Carter grabbed her but she resisted him. "He's dead Dana," he said to her.

"No! He can't be dead, why him and why is this happening?" said Dana as she hugged her father's corpse. Carter just comforted her.

"Dad is he?" asked Ryan after he got Kelsey out from out of under a pile of debris.

"Yeah!" was Carter's response. He had to answer for Dana for she was a wreck.

"Joel, Joel! Wake up! Chad, grab a medical kit," yelled Angela as she was removing a metal rod from Joel's stomach.

Chad grabbed the med kit and helped Angela with Joel.

"We have got to get to Reefside. Can we use the morphers?" asked Kelsey Dr. Rowling. Ryan was crying for his dad as she dressed her wounds.

After Joel was safe she explained that the new morphers were tied into the power grid. But with the power systems barely had enough for one morph of one Ranger.

Chad got an idea. Wait didn't the old Rangers have teleportation systems?" asked Chad.

"Yes, they did. I could refractor the morphing grid and use whatever powers left to transport us to the surface. There we can use the Lightspeed Rover to get to Reefside," was Angela's long winded response.

**One hour later:**

"Dana is Joel stable to move?" asked Kelsey because she and Angela had just finished the teleported.

"Yes he is. But we need to get him to a hospital," said Dana

"Here goes nothing," said Angela.

**Silver Hills-(Collins Mansion)**

"Circuit what is, it!" yelled Trip as he accessed the computer as he saw the views of every Ranger team getting attacked.

Then Circuit displayed the recall signal from Tommy. But before Trip could call the others Kate and Lucas busted in with Eric and Wes injured. Jen then came in seconds later firing shots at an unknown enemy.

"Jen, close the door," yelled Kate.

"Jen, who were you fighting with?" asked Trip as he checked on Wes and Eric.

"Cyclobots thousands of them, they are being lead by Gluto," was her answer.

"Rangers, come out or we will come in and destroy you," Gluto said with an evil laugh.

Wes and Eric were just coming around. Jen kissed Wes when he got up.

"Circuit, go to the Time Jet and prepare it for launch. I will signal you when we need you," said Trip.

The whole team prepared to Morph.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" they yelled.

"QUANTUM POWER," yelled Eric

They ran for the Cyclobots. Each one of them fought bravely, but just as one wave fell two more took their place. A Cyclobot walked up to Gluto and handed him what looked like a futuristic rocket launcher. He fired it at the Mansion. It blew up sending the Rangers filing into the air. After the smoke cleared Gluto walked up to each Ranger and fired a beam at each Ranger destroying their morphing powers. He left after watching each power fade into nothing.

"Circuit, we need your help," said Trip into fried Morpher. Just then the time jet flew over head.

**Turtle Cove:**

"So Mrs. Baliton, how do you like Turtle Cover?" asked Cole as Princess Shayla and Merrick kissed for what seemed like a thousand times.

"It is a beautiful city and I am glad to have been wed in, surrounded by my family," she replied.

"Princess, it is a pleasure to see you. As well as be invited to the ceremony. For two years all he wound talk about was you," said Zen-Aku.

Danny and Max were goofing around. But Taylor was just looking around at the water when Alyssa walked up.

"You know if Eric could be here he would, he …," but before she could finish the ground shook and the surface split open. What appeared made everyone take a double look at it. It was none other than Dr. Victor Adler. He looked human but pale (Picture what Zordon looked like in the Movie after his energy tube was broken.) Merrick right away protected Shayla from him.

"Rangers, I will hold him so you can morph," yelled Zen-Aku.

"WILD ACESSS," they yelled as they Morphed.

They all fought Adler but he was stronger than Super Master Org and all the Orgs combined. He was able to send them fling ten fight away. But after they fell the Vok showed up.

"Who are these guys?" asked Max.

"They are the Vok followers of Lucifer, the Devil," stated Zen-Aku.

"You know too much. You have betrayed the forces of Darkness for the last time," screamed Adler. That is when Adler picked him up and threw him into the pit he crawled from. That caused a huge explosion.

The Vok pick that time to destroy the Rangers powers. It seems as if the powers we being mixed with other powers. They looked at Adler as they all disappeared.

"There they are," said Trip from the Time Jet.

"Wes take us in they need our help Taylor needs my help," Eric said.

**Wind Ninja Academy**

"Blake, Hunter, are; we glad you guys could come with us to Tommy's place. They are not responding after the recall signal was sent out," said Cam.

"Is that not protocol after the signal is sent?" asked Tori.

"Yes but, I am worried!" stated Shane.

They were driving in Tori's van. That is when Hunter asked "Why they were going back to the Academy."

"I need to down load the codes for the Aragon. The codes are stored in the computer at Ninja Ops," stated Cam.

**One Hour Later:**

"The school, our students!!" screamed Dustin. The school was destroyed nothing was left on the surface but rumble.

"Sensei," they all yelled.

The former Rangers ran into Ninja Ops to find Shimazu and Kelzaks, they were standing over Sensei Kanoi Watanabe.

"Give me the codes or he is dead," demanded Shimazu.

"Cyber Cam-online," yelled Cam.

"Cyber Cam, Hunter and Blake created a distraction so the Wind Rangers could save Sensei. Cam downloaded the codes and information to his PDA.

"Alright let head out," yelled Shane.

Cam activated a Auto destruct which destroyed the whole base. They and Shimazu got out just in time.

**SPACE PATROL DELTA COMMAND CENTER **

"I would like to thank all of you for coming. That includes my Rangers, Mystic Force and Operation Overdrive. As you all know the prison on Ko-35 which held Emperor Grumm, Broodwing, Meeroliu and Mirataix. As well as many and when I say many I mean thousands of Cryobots, Flurioies and Hidiacs. It was attacked and they were released. The planet fell to the forces of evil quick.

"As of now we only have these reports

The Oliver Team-Recalling all past, present Rangers-(Power Status Gone)

Zeo-Heading to Oliver Residents-(Power Status Lost)

Turbo-With Zeo Team-(Many civilians and Children with them)

Aquitian Rangers-Unknown

Space Rangers-Unknown

Lost Galaxy-Unknown

Gold Ranger-Unknown

Phantom Ranger-Unknown

Lightspeed-Heading to Oliver Residents-(Power Status Lost) One member of Team Injured

Time Force-Heading to Oliver Residents-(Power Status Lost)

Wild Force-Rescued by Time Force and is with them-(Power Status Lost)

Ninja Storm-Heading to Oliver Residents-Sensei Watanabe Injured-(Power Status Lost)

S.P.D.-(Power Status Lost)

Mystic Force-(Power Status Lost)

Operation Overdrive-(Power Status Lost)

**Known Status:**

No Ranger Fatalities

Five Allie Fatalities

Major John Mitchell

Zen-Aku

Boom

Nikki

Sentinel Knight

Injured Rangers

Joel Rawlings-(Seriously)

Wes Collins-(Unknown)

Eric Myers-(Unknown)

"As you may not have known we just received a message sent by the Gold Ranger. But it is incepted. Only Billy and Haley Cranston can access the information. So we are all leaving to Reefside this very moment. We will have time to grieve later. But now we all have to pull it together and join forces as a team of Rangers," was Cruger's Report.

**Oliver Resident Three Hours Later:**

"Alright Rangers before I can explain any more I need each of us to state our names to the computer. We need to access this program together all of the Rangers," said Tommy Sr.

"But what about the others don't they need to be here to activate it?" asked Billy.

"No, I took that into consideration after my Team started," said Tommy Sr.

"What are you talking about?" asked Joel who was now healed by the medical equipment of S.P.D.

"First each of us must state our names," commanded Tommy Sr.

They all stated their names to the computer.

"Sixty three out of eighty four Rangers present names are being intergraded for command codes," stated the Computer.

"What is going on?" asked Alyssa.

"This" said Tommy Sr. as a huge bay door opened revealing a large beautiful Ship.

"This is the Aragon, it is a Eltarian Battle Cruiser," said Tommy Sr.

**To Be Continued**


	25. Chapter XXV: The Aragon

**Chapter XXV: The Aragon**

"What the hell?" was the general question from all of the Rangers except for Kimberly, Billy, Hailey, Cam and Commander Cruger.

"Wait; if you all just stop talking I will explain everything," said Tommy Sr. They all got quiet and started to lessen to Tommy.

"Back when the first was attacking the Universe; the Eltarian's started a force not much different than us. The ten species are: Human-(Not Earth), Eltarian, Aquitian, Triforian, Edenoian, Koraxon, Xybrian, Sirrusan, Cataxian and finally Mercurian. If I am not mistaken one if not any of us are one of these species. They all had powers similar to us. They were Rangers before, Rangers were called Rangers, but getting to the point. When the first was defeated there was a massive war going on in the Universe. The Warship Aragon was the Flagship of the fleet. It held troops from each species in the Alliance. But here is the last record by the ships computer," said Tommy as he played the record.

**The Recording:**

**"**This Commander Zara; in fighter Pink one. My squadron is under attack Alpha One.," was the report from the Commander.

"This is Captain Kel of the Aragon. We are fighting the Beast's ship. Your Squadron must hold its own against his fighters," he ordered.

That's the thing sir my squadron is gone. I am losing control of the fighter. I'm entering the atmosphere of Planet Terra. Please help I am going……………….," but they lost contact.

"Zara, Zara!" yelled Captain Kel but she was gone. _Good bye my love._

"Com, open me to the crew!" demanded the Captain.

"I Sir Com open!" said the Communication officer

"Attention crew we have lost squadron one. But we must continue on. We have to destroy Lucifer's Ship. I know all of you are tiered and worn out but we must endure; Captain Kel out," was his statement.

The Tactical officer then reported that the enemies' vessel is on an intercept course.

"Raise Shields, lock on Quantum Missiles and rail blasters. Divert all power to the shields and weapons. That includes life support," ordered the Captain.

The Ships continued to fight each other for hours. Finally Lucifer's ship let out a wave of radiation that attacked both ships. With each ship's shield depleted the radiant was killing each crew.

The Captain of the Aragon set the ship for a crash landing on the future location of Reefside. With most of the crew dead or dying he evacuated the ship to defeat the first in the future location of Rome's Vatican City.

But before the Captain left the ship he left a message for anyone who finds the ship.

"To anyone who finds this ship use it to fight evil. In the future a war much worse than this will come, I have seen it a small group of warriors will fight an armada of evil. Many will die but for the few………………………………..." the Screen went blank before he could finish.

"The Captain never finished the message. We presume that he defeated the beast and imprisoned him in the catacombs where Vile released him from. Zordon about 8,000 years ago located the Aragon and repaired it to full working operations. It has 500 Million Quantum Missiles and 1,000 rail blasters. It has enough room for all of us, that includes are children. Now we all have to work together lets board the ship," was Tommy's report.

After they all boarded the Vessel started its engines. It came to life with the Knowledge of the Rangers present.

"Attention everyone, this is Tommy Oliver. Before we leave to rescue our friends that are still missing in the galaxy; let me say these words. The Blood of a 1,000 or more Rangers lies on the decks of this ship. Let that blood and that of the ones we have lost to this war protect us and speed us on our journey!" he stated.

The Rangers on the bridge which included, Kim, Jason, Billy, Cruger, Cole, and Hailey all gave him a nod of their heads.

"Kim, start the engines and prepare for launch!!!" ordered Tommy Sr.

**To Be Continued**


	26. Chapter XXVI: The RescuePart I

**Chapter XXVI: The Rescue-Part I**

The Aragon had been in space for several hours. It was traveling at maximum hyper speed. Even at times pushing the engines harder, to get to Mirinoi faster.

Cole, Ziva and Joel were all walking the decks of the ship. They wanted to get a feel for it. They had walked twenty one of the twenty two decks. That was after crew quarters were assigned to each family and team. (Decks as follows)

Deck 1-Bridge

Deck 2-Medical

Deck 3-Recreation Deck/Ward Room

Deck 4-Armory/Arsenal

Deck 5-Crew Quarters-Oliver

Deck 6-Crew Quarters-Scott/Cranston

Deck 7-Crew Quarters-Taylor/Park

Deck 8-Crew Quarters-DeSantos/Justin

Deck 9-Crew Quarters-Lightspeed Team

Deck 10-Crew Quarters-Wild Force Team

Deck 11-Crew Quarters-Time Force Team

Deck 12-Crew Quarters-Ninja Storm Team

Deck 13-Dino Thunder Team/Mercers

Deck 14-Crew Quarters-Space Patrol Delta Team

Deck 15-Crew Quarters-Mystic Force Team

Deck 16-Crew Quarters-Operation Overdrive Team

Deck 17-Crew Quarters-Unassigned

Deck 18-Crew Quarters-Unassigned

Deck 19-Crew Quarters-Unassigned

Deck 20-Engine Room

Deck 21-Cargo Bay

Deck 22-Shuttle Day

They proceeded to the turbo lift to take them to the final deck.

"Uncle Cole, what do you think is on this deck?" asked Ziva as they walked out of the turbo lift.

They were all stunned to see the site their eye's saw as they exited the lift. A huge hangar; half the size of the ship, it was filled with hundreds of Glider type attack fighters. Their primary color was black but they had strips on the sides of their hull, each with a different color on them. Some had the same colors and others different. (The Color's as follows): White, Pink, Green, Yellow, Red, Black/Gold, Silver and Purple.

"Joel to the Bridge!" stated Joel.

"Yes Joel," was the answer from Jason who was commanding the Bridge in Tommy's absents.

"Have all Rangers and techs meet me in the Ward Room. Now!!!" was Joel's response.

**Ward Room:**

**"**Alright Joel what is the deal?" asked Tommy.

"Cole, Ziva and I were exploring the ship. We found a Hangar that has 100's of Gliders in them. Plus they match each Ranger color," Joel said to the group.

"Cool, but how many of us have flown a ship and or a Zord?" asked Kelsey.

"Alright we will have to get each Ranger trained. Who are able to fly will have to give lessens to the others," said Tyzonn.

"Everyone who has flown a Zord or a ship raise your hand," said Billy.

Tommy Sr.

Kimberly

Tommy Jr.

Zordon

Alpha

Ziva

Trini

Jason

Kat

Joel

Jen

Wes

Lucas

Kate

Trip

Taylor

Shane

Kira

Trent

Jack

Commander Cruger

Tyzonn

They had raised their hand in response. Then it was Angela Rawlings who came up with a problem.

"Zordon, Ziva, Alpha and Trini are too young to pilot the fighters," was Angela's thing.

"What! Why?" was the response from the younger Olivers.

Then Haley explained to the four of them. "You guys are too young, to pilot the vessels because you cannot handle the G-forces that the fighters put off. Even with piloting the Zords they had dampers that reduced the strain on your bodies. And that even with your Eltarian heritage, which gives you guys certain abilities that protect you it would not be enough.

"**ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, ALERT**

**ASTRO MEGA SHIP S.O.S. BEING, ATTCKED BY VELICOFIGHTERS. SHIELD FAILURE IN 15 MINUTES, ENGINES OVERLOADING," **stated the computer. That message came blaring over the com system.

"Battle stations everyone!!! All children and non Rangers are confined to their Quarters," yelled Tommy.

**Bridge:**

Billy took the operation station. Kim took the helm. Haley took the engineering station. Jason manned the tactical station. Mercer commanded the science and com station. And Tommy took the command chair. Dana took any one with medical training to the medical deck. And Angela took anyone that new about engines to technical stuff to the engine room. That left Cruger to take his team and any other Rangers to form security teams to protect the families that were restricted to level five.

"Alright raise shields, Power up the Rail Blasters and load quantum Missiles," yelled Tommy from his spot.

"Weapons ready! Ready to fire on your command bro!" said Jason.

"Fire at will Jase!!" commanded Tommy.

"Tommy we are being hit everywhere. It is not doing much to us but it is going to weaken our shields," stated Haley.

"Kim! Access the helms information data base. Then perform flight pattern Omega!" stated Tommy.

"What?" yelled Kim.

"Rock her Kim, Rock her," replied Tommy Sr. Kim did that and it made the fighter shots miss but, it did not last long.

"There has to be a way we can get to the Space Rangers, their engines are going to overload in less than six minutes. Billy is there a way to do it?" asked Tommy.

We could launch the fighters and distract the Velocifighters. Then we move in and lower the shields and transport them aboard the Aragon," Billy suggested.

"Billy you are genus!" Tommy said then pushes a button on the Chair and opens a communication channel to the whole ship. All Rangers able to fly a ship report to the hangar bay now!" he commanded then pushed the button again turning of the com system.

"Jason you have the ship!" yelled Tommy. Jason signaled for Conner to take his spot at tactical. Kim was about to get up when Tommy stopped her.

"We need you at the helm if we are able to survive this thing," said Tommy as they kissed each other.

**Hangar:**

"Alright Rangers report in," said Tommy Sr.

"Green Two standing by," signaled Tommy Jr.

"Pink Three standing by," claimed Kat.

"Green Four standing by," yelled Joel.

The list went on for the rest of the group.

"Billy, open the hangar bay doors," commanded Tommy.

All the fighters were released began engaging the Velocifighters. The Quantrons or whatever was piloting the vessels fell for the trick and began to stop taking on the Aragon. Jason told Ethan to go to the transporter system. They lowered the shields and teleported the Rangers and Alpha 7 aboard the Aragon, luckily just before the ship exploded. Tommy and the others returned to the ship. The Velocifighters left to report to the first.

**Sick Bay:**

Carlos and Cassie were being attended to by Dana and Kat Manx. Andros informed the others about Aquitar. Now they all knew that two of their allies were in mortal danger. Nick came up with the idea to take the fighters towards Mirinoi and the Aragon to Aquitar. They all agreed and stated after their missions they would head to the Eltarian System. Zhane, Andros, Ashley and Karone joined up with Tommy's squad and set off to Mirinoi.

**To Be Continued!**


	27. Chapter XXVII: The Rescue Part II

**Chapter XXVII: The Rescue-Part II**

"Aragon this is Rescue One we are awaiting permission to disembark, stated Tommy Sr.

"Rescue One, you have permission to disembark. Be careful Bro!" Jason stated over the com.

"Handsome bring back my son safe; and if you want yourself too!!" Kim laughed.

"I intend to beautiful!" yelled Tommy.

"Mom, I love you be careful!" commented Tommy Jr.

"Enough you guys. Rescue One, and Two out," commanded Tommy.

The fleet left for Mirinoi in a large bluish glow. Just after the fleet had entered into hyperspace Billy started to pick up a small craft in the debris of the Astro Mega Ship. Billy informed Jason of what he was scanning.

"Could it be the Astro Mega Shuttle, which is out there?" asked Jason.

"It could be, it dose fit the configuration of the craft," informed Hailey.

"Sky, activate a tractor beam and tractor it into the hangar bay," commanded Jason. The Ship was then docked in the bay.

"Bridge to Kat Manx, please respond," stated Hailey.

"Go ahead!" was the reply from engineering. It sounded messed up because they were doing major repairs to the ship that were not finished before they left Earth.

"Send a repair team to the shuttle bay. The Astro Mega Shuttle is in there, can you have it repaired and modified to enter the oceanic water's of Aquitar?" asked Hailey.

"No problem, I will handle it myself," Kat out!!

Then the turbo lift opened releasing Zordon Oliver. He ran right to his mother. Kim was setting a course for Aquitar when he reached her.

"What is it sweetie?" asked Kim.

"I can't find Alpha anywhere on the ship!" informed Zordon out of breath do to running to the helm station.

"Computer what's the current location of Alpha Oliver," demanded Kim.

"Alpha Oliver is not currently on board the Aragon," the Computer stated.

"Last known location; of Alpha Oliver? Computer!" asked Kim a little worried.

"Last known location was Rescue One cockpit," informed the Computer.

"I am so going to kick his ass when we get him back! That is if your father doesn't kill him first!" screamed Kim.

"That's going to have to wait until we get done with the rescue mission," stated Hailey as they exited hyperspace. They raised the cloak the moment they picked up a ship firing on the planet.

**Bridge:**

**"**Billy, can you check the data base and see if that ship is in it, and if it has any vulnerability?" asked Kim.

"One second! Got It! It is an Arkillane battle cruiser. The race is from the M-51 galaxy. They were concurred by Master Vile 200,000 years ago and know they serve him. Okay the ship is vulnerable to Phase Particle Weapons, which will disrupt their shields and weapons," informed Billy.

"Great do any of our weapons have that type of technology?" asked Commander Cruger as he entered the bridge.

"No but the Aquitian, Planetary defense platform dose. It is offline at the moment, but Kat Manx and I could get it working in about thirty to forty-five minutes. We could beam aboard and repair with no problems," said Billy.

"We can't lower the cloak long enough to do it," said Sky.

"The Shuttle we were going to take a strike team down to get the Aquitians out. We could take a small detour and drop them off at the platform. Then we can pick them up when we head back to the ship," said Kim.

"It's a go then, Kim, take Zordon, Ziva along with the S.P.D. team to get the Aquitians. That's if you want your kids to go?" asked Jason.

"I think they would kill me if I left them here. Just don't tell Trini, we are leaving her," stated Kim.

"Jase, we are getting a signal from a Triforian, probe on the outer rim of this solar system," said Hailey.

"We will go for the probe," commanded Jason.

**The Astro Mega Shuttle:**

"All systems check out. We are taking off," said Kim. The ship exited the Aragon without being detected.

After they left the Aragon they set course for the platform. Billy checked to make sure the platform had life support online. Luckily it was still online. Kat Manx rewrote the platforms security system allowing them to dock without having to de-cloak.

Billy and Kat exited the shuttle into the outer docking bay. The shuttle would did not leave until they sent the okay signal. After they got the signal they disengaged from the platform and set a course for Aquitar.

**The Planetary Weapon Defense Platform:**

"Okay first we must fix the weapons without turning on the power. Or the Arkillane Battle Cruiser will pick up the energy readings from the platform," said Billy as he picked up this tools and equipment.

"Billy what would you like me to do, when you are working on the weapons?" asked Kat.

"I want you to check the energy supply to see if we have enough to fire the weapon and keep us breathing at the same time," was Billy's answer to her as he climbed under a console.

After twenty minutes Billy was finished but was afraid that he would blow the hole system after one shot. That is when Kat added to the problem when she said "firing one shot would destroy their power grid and leave them with twenty minutes of breathable air. That's if they don't have a hull breach from the power core overloading."

"Then we will have to hope that the Astro Shuttle makes it back in time," was Billy's reply.

They took their stations to fire the weapon. Billy instructed Kat to turn the power online. The systems activated and fire the beam at the battle cruiser. The platform rocked every hard and it started to blow. They were able to get to the docking bay just as the Astro shuttle docked.

The Arkillane Battle cruiser stopped firing on the planet.

**Aquitar Same Time as the repairs:**

**"**Zordon activate the shuttle modifications," stated Kim as they entered the water. They had to de-cloak. Anyway it would have done no good; the water would have made them visible. They docked with the command center.

The moment they exited the shuttle they were attacked by Putties and Tengas. They started to fire their weapons at the advancing enemies. They were fighting for a few minutes until Kim and the kids were able to get through the hordes of foot soldiers. The S.P.D. team stayed behind to protect the ship. Kim and the kids continued on to the main command center using scanners to locate the Aquitian Rangers.

"Mom; why isn't there anyone in the halls?" asked Ziva as she check a corridor they we about to pass.

Zordon had the answer, "Most of the people are dead in this part of the city. Those that are alive are 50 meters in that direction."

They found the Rangers base. There were six Aquitian Rangers and their kids. Everyone looked good except Tideus who was on the ground with a large wound in his stomach. Luckily he was still alive. Cestria was tending to him with whatever was left from the medical supplies.

"Delphine, it is great to see you and alive," stated Kim as they hugged.

"Pink Crane, it is great to see you as well. The nine of us are fine. But Tideus will need medical attention," Delphine informed them

"No problem we have the Ancient Warship Aragon in Orbit, we have to get to it now," informed Kim.

"Aragon? That ship is very important," stated Delphine.

"This is Cruger we are losing our ground. Bridge and Z have been injured," yelled Cruger over the com unit.

"On our way Commander," yelled Ziva as she helped to support the gurney that was to carry Tideus to the ship. After a few minutes they made it to the shuttle and took off.

**The Aragon **

"We got the probe in the Cargo bay Mr. Scott," stated Ethan.

Then the ship was hit by a sonic wave that came from the platforms weapon hitting the Arkillane Battle cruiser. The cloak disengaged making them visible, then out of nowhere they were attacked by fighters. They raised shields and went back to the planet under fire.

The Shuttle had just got Billy and Kat as they saw the Aragon reach the planet under fire. They opened a hailing frequency to the ship.

"Jase, we are ready to leave. Please open the shuttle bay doors. We are under attack by Velocifighters. The Shuttle does not have weapons," screamed Kim.

"No can do we can't lower the shields long enough to tractor you in," said Jason.

"What about emergency landing procedure Plan "B"," said Kim holding her breath.

"Wait; I have heard that before," said Conner.

"I have too; no way Kim, that is a movie not real life. Just because captain Kirk did it with no problems does not mean," but he was cut off by Kim.

"No choice we are heading in, I hope you lower those shields," said Kim.

"Lower the shields now," yelled Jason to Conner.

The shuttle crashed into the hangar bay with a large bang. They re-raised the shields and left just as the Arkillane Battle cruiser did.

**Arkillane Cruiser Bridge:**

"Master Vile, we have lost all power on the ship. The First wants us to come back for a meeting of the Ranks," said the Pilot of the Ship

"Fine let us leave but first release the Quadra fighter and Velocifighters to attack the Shuttle and NOOO it can't be it was. Get us out of here," yelled Vile.

After that the ship left for the Dark Galaxy.

**One Hour later:**

"I have just finished decoding the message from Triforia and the probe. We must get to Triforia and rescue Trey. We are in for a huge fight if this information is right," said Billy

**Sickbay:**

Dana Carter was tending to Tideus, Z, and Bridge when Melanie Scott walked in.

"How are they?" she asked as she sat down in a chair.

"They are fine, they can leave tomorrow but Tideus will need to say for a few days. Luckily Carlos and Cassie are in there quarters, because I have a feeling that we are going to have many more people coming in when Tommy's team returns from Mirinoi," said Dana as she sat down next to Melanie.

"Hay your boyfriend will be fine. He is, his father's son. They always beat the odds," Dana said trying to reassure her.

"That's not it! I know he is going to be fine," said Melanie.

"Then why are you here?" asked Dana.

"I need you to run some test on me. I think I am…….."

**To Be Continued!**


	28. Chapter XXVIII: The Rescue Part III

**Chapter XXVIII: The Rescue-Part III**

The fleet had been in transit for over four hours. The fifteen fighters were in a sigma V formation. The trip to Mirinoi is a long and tedious journey in a two man fighter. They were traveling twenty thousand light-years from their last location to Mirinoi.

**Rescue One:**

"Hay, are we there yet?" asked Alpha popping out from under the rear pilot seat.

"Alpha what are you doing here you dum ass? Your mother is going to kill you," Tommy Sr. said in a way that showed he was pissed.

"Hay, I think I could be a huge asset to you," said Alpha as he activated his consoles and strapped into the chair.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself being here. Because after we are finished with this war or whatever it is, you are never going to see the light of day for ten thousand years. Do you understand me?" Tommy said half joking.

**Mirinoi:**

**"**Come on Mike get in here," yelled Kendrixs as she gave him cover firer.

"Where the hell did Kegler get all of that power?" asked Damon as he held the two parts of his Quasar Saber.

"I hope reinforcements arrive soon. Or we will be dead within the next day," said Maya as she tried to tend to Mikes wounds.

"Damon, can you get Alpha Six working again?" Kai had asked for the tenth time.

"Like I said not unless we can get access to a computer. We will also need the right amount of power. Which the EMP knocked out; went it probably fried Alphas systems. We may never get him working again," Damon said in a monotone voice

We just have to hope our distress signal made it to friendly hands," said Leo as he put a new power cell into his GSA Blaster.

**In Orbit of Mirinoi:**

The Machine Skybase that was once used by the Royal House of Gasketry was now in orbit of the planet. King Aradon arch enemy of King Mondo, Father of Archerina and Father-In law to Prince Gasket of the Royal House of Gasketry was in command. The Throne room was remodeled and it also had throne chairs.

Kegler at that point just returned to the base as the Ranger fleet had appeared in orbit. The Rangers upon entering orbit began raising shields and activating weapons. The Skybase release thousands of Quadra fighters and Gear Ships.

**Rescue One-(Tommy Sr., Alpha)**

"All Fighters Form Up!" commanded Tommy Sr.

**Rescue Ten-(Taylor)**

"In coming bogeys, multiple vectors," reported Taylor.

**Rescue One-(Tommy Sr., Alpha)**

"I want Rescue Two, Four, Seven, Ten, Twelve, Fourteen and Fifteen to head for the planet. Rescue the Galaxy Rangers. The rest of us **LET'S KICK THE TIRERS & LIGHT THE FIRERS," **commanded Tommy.

**Rescue Three-(Andros)**

"Zhane, Karone cover my six I am going in," commanded Andros.

Fighters five and six were in close with three as he went after a large squadron of Quadra fighters. The Space battle had began so Tommy Jr. lead his rag tag team into the planet's atmosphere. The Rangers with him were Ashley, Joel, Trip, Taylor, Kira and Tyzonn. They were attacked as they enter the atmosphere by hundreds of Sting Wingers. They were able to destroy all of the hordes of attacking Sting Wingers. The fighters headed for the location of the Astro Mega Ship Mark 1. As soon as they got within transporter range they began beaming up the Rangers. Rescue two took Leo. Rescue four grabbed Alpha Six. Rescue Seven rescued Damon. Then Rescue Ten took Kendrixs aboard. Kai was taken up by Rescue Fourteen. Maya was saved by Rescue twelve, leaving Mike to be gotten by Rescue Fifteen.

**Rescue Thirteen-(Trent)**

"Dam, I have two on my tail. I need help!!!" yelled Trent.

**Rescue Eight-(Shane)**

"This is Shane I'm coming in. Rescue Eight Fox 3 & 4," stated Shane.

The fighter, release two nova, class missiles at the two gear ships. They were destroyed in a bright red light.

"Dad, the Skybase it is heading away from the planet. Do you think we should follow it?" asked Alpha.

"NO! We just need to hold off the emery until your brother and his team get the galaxy Rangers, to safety," stated Tommy Sr.

**Rescue Two-(Tommy Jr.)**

"Attention all fighters Mission complete; let's get the hell out of here now!" yelled Tommy Jr.

All of the fighters headed towards the hyperspace window. That is after Tommy Sr. sent the signal to leave. But just as his fighter was about to enter hyperspace a lone Quadra fighter fired a missile at the aft section of the fighter stopping it in its tracks. The left wing blew off. The engines were on fire and the lights in the cockpit were offline. A tractor beam was latched onto it and it was taken away.

**A Few Hours Earlier On the Aragon:**

**The Ward Room **

"Okay if Trey, is being held captive by the Monks of M-51. Then we must save him," Katherine pleaded.

"But did he not ask that we not try to rescue him. That he would find away to safety, and that it is imperative that we reach Eltar," was Delphine's statement /question.

"Yes that is true; but Delphine we would be leaving him to be killed or even worse," Billy responded.

"It would be wise to rescue the Gold Ranger; as we were told all Eighty-four Rangers would be need in the Battle to come," Princess Shayla wisely pointed out.

"The Phantom Ranger; we could contact him and see if he could reach Triforia and get Trey," Justin said in one breath.

"I hate to say this but, the Phantom Ranger and the Blue Senturion, were destroyed. Right after they entered the Karavoan system to warn us of the impending attack. But they were to late Darkonda was there waiting for them to transmit the warning. They were able to target them from locating the signal origin," Cassie said as she cried into T.J.'s arms.

"Why? Why the hell is this happening?" Madison asked the group, but no one had an answer.

"If we go to Triforia the Squadron will think something has happen to us. Because we can't send a signal or our cover will be blown," Tanya stated

"Jase, Tommy left you in charge of the Ship. It is or choice," Kim chimed

"Then we are heading to Triforia," Jason said as he left the Ward Room.

**Twenty Minutes Out from Triforia**

"The sensors are not picking up any ships in orbit," stated Mack who had his robotic brain hooked into the main frame.

"Mack could you have the ship de-cloak, transport and re-cloak in time not to be detected by the Planets sensors?" asked Mr. Hartford who was checking his connection to the ship.

"We are entering orbit of Triforia," Kim barked from the helm!

"I think so, but I will need computer control of the ship to do it," was Mack's answer.

"Will he be alright with being inter-connected with whole ship?" Hailey asked not knowing Mack's circuitry.

"I do hope so," was Hartford's reply.

The plan worked with no problems they got Trey out and entered hyperspace in time to reach Eltar before the Rescue Squadron would arrive.

**Same Time as the Attack on Rescue One:**

"I know Kim, Shari has grown so much the last year that DeQuence looks like. Kim? Aisha said.

Right then Kim stops and screams in pain and falls to the ground. She was screaming "No Alpha, Tommy" then she blacked out.

"Aisha to Medical, I need an EMS on Deck twelve section 12 Alpha," yelled Aisha into her com unit.

She began to shake her and say her name:

"Kim……Kim…….Kim……Kim………………………………."

In Kimberly's mind there were two animal spirits in pain and the other on the verge of death.


	29. Chapter XXIX: Intervention

**Chapter XXIX-Intervention:**

"I want a CT scan and a MRI on her right away, yelled Dana as she ran a scanner over Kimberly.

Jason, Billy and Kat were there worried about Kim. They had even brought; Zordon, Ziva and Trini to sickbay to be with their mother.

Dana stopped scanning Kim and shut off the scanner. She picked up a hypo-spray and injected it into her neck.

"Dr. Grayson what is with my mom?" asked Zordon

"Your mother has theta waves that go far beyond that of normal PSI abilities that even for a Ranger of her powers. I gave her a shot of Lexuran. I hope it will dampen the theta waves she is giving off," was Dana's answer to Zordon.

Just as she had finished, Kim awoke. They all ran to her. She sat up and looked at her kids. Aisha who had not left her side the whole time asked if she was alright.

"Yah, But I think there has been a problem," cried Kim as she drew her children to her and hugged them.

"Mommy why are you crying?" asked Trini.

But before she could answer the com system came online. It was the Bridge.

"Cruger to Sickbay, prepare for medical emergencies. We are transporting two to you this moment," he informed.

Kim jumped off the bed just as Tommy and Alpha were transported in. Dana and her medical team which she was lucky to have brought with her from Lightspeed began to check the patients.

"What's going on?" demanded Kim as Dana pushed her and the others out. Before the doors closed they heard her yell for a crash cart.

**In the O.R.:**

"Get a line in him now. Prepare to incubate. Get me a cortical stimulator," Dana yelled working on her patient.

"Pulse is unsteady, B.P. is falling!" yelled a Lightspeed nurse.

"What about him?" asked another nurse, pointing to the other patient?

"This patient is our main priority. He is not in critical condition," was Dana's response to the nurse.

**The Waiting Room:**

After the fighters had docked in the hangar, Tommy Jr. entered the waiting room. "Mom, how are, they?" he asked as his mother and siblings hugged him.

"They won't say anything. Dr. Grayson is in there now with them. What happened out there?" asked Kim as they all sat and listened to what happened.

"All I know is this":

**Flashback:**

**Rescue One-(Tommy Sr., Alpha)**

"All Fighters Form Up!" commanded Tommy Sr.

**Rescue Ten-(Taylor)**

"In coming bogeys, multiple vectors," reported Taylor.

**Rescue One-(Tommy Sr., Alpha)**

"I want Rescue Two, Four, Seven, Ten, Twelve, Fourteen and Fifteen to head for the planet. Rescue the Galaxy Rangers. The rest of us **LET'S KICK THE TIRERS & LIGHT THE FIRERS," **commanded Tommy.

**Rescue Two-(Tommy Jr.)**

"Attention all fighters Mission complete; let's get the hell out of here now!" yelled Tommy Jr.

All of the fighters headed towards the hyperspace window. That is after Tommy Sr. sent the signal to leave. But just as his fighter was about to enter hyperspace a lone Quadra fighter fired a missile at the aft section of the fighter stopping it in its tracks. The left wing blew off. The engines were on fire and the lights in the cockpit were offline. A tractor beam was latched onto it and it was taken away.

**End of Flashback:**

"Mommy is Daddy and Alpha going to be alright?" Trini asked crying in Kim's arms.

"I don't know sweetie, we just have to hope," was Kim's answer to her little girl.

They were waiting for hours, the whole ship was. They had decided to wait in a nebula on the outer rim of the Eltarian system to hide, until they had news of Tommy and Alpha. In the waiting room Ziva and Zordon fell asleep in each other's arms. Trini was in Kim's arm having fallen asleep too after crying. Aisha and Rocky went to get everyone food. Tommy Jr. was with Billy and Hailey going over the sensor readings from the fighter as they waited.

After six hours Dana walked out of the Operating Room. Kim was on her feet in a flash. Everyone else followed her in getting up. Dana walked over to Kim and the kids. She sat down after signaling for Kim and the other's to do it to. She could not get the words to tell them what was going on.

"Dana, please tell me what is going on," demanded Kim.

"Okay! Tommy is in a coma. He is in what I would say a telepathic-interpathic mind. This means that he is not dead but not alive. He is alive in the physical state but mentally he is on a cosmic journey. The way I know that is, he is showing higher levels of theta waves. Levels which could kill; him if they are not lowered. I have tried using everything in my knowledge then what I could get from the ship's database.

"What about Alpha?" Kim asked with a crack in her voice.

"I have tried everything. I can't get the cranial pressure to lower. His heart stopped four times while I worked on him. He has one broken arm, two broken legs. Energy burns to 50% of his body. It seems that he took the blunt of the explosion in the fighter. I have him on life-support for now. If we do not find away to stop the pressure from rising he will be dead in less than three hours," Informed Dana

Kim just broke down and cried. Ziva and Zordon just held each other. Tommy Jr. went and consoled his mother. Trini was the only one who was not in a state of worry. She just looked at the room her father and older brother were in and just tilted her head and smiled at the door. Then the little girl spoke up in a tone unlike a child of her age. "Mom; is it not true that to those that control the great power anything is possible."

"I think she has given me an idea," she picked Trini up and called to the other kids to follow her. Then she turned and stated only them.

"Trini, I want you at the left of the bed at Alpha's head, Ziva, you next to her at his leg. Zordon, you on the other side of his head and Tommy you next to his other leg," was Kim's orders and they followed without word. Kim took the foot of the bed near his feet.

"Alright; all form hands," said Kim

They raised their hands to the ceiling. They interlocked their fingers and called on the power of their animal spirits. Trini was first to call on her spirit. The Phoenix came alive and she glowed yellow. Second was Ziva she glowed purple after calling on the sparrow. Third was Zordon he called on the Raven, he first glowed red then Black. (Twins remember they were born together so the Raven and Hawk would have a closer bon) Tommy Jr. was next he glowed green even before he called on the power of the eagle. Kimberly was the last to call on her spirit the crane. But she also called on the falcon which did not appear but she did glow pink and white. They started to direct their powers to Alpha but it was not working.

**The Morphin Grid:**

Tommy found himself standing in the white room of the Morphing Grid.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"Because; you alone are the key to the future and the key to life," came the voice of a young woman that Tommy only new as the Oracle.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

With a wave of her hand a vision of what was happening on the Aragon showed.

"Alpha, you have to save him," demanded Tommy.

"I can do no such thing! It was his choice," was her answer.

"What? He is dying, you have too," he commanded in a tone of anger.

"All beings die. It is just a matter of time. No one is more importation then another," she stated to him.

"It is a matter of his life. You have no right to choose if he lives or dies," Tommy yelled.

"It is not my choice but; it was his by entering that vessel," she said.

"Then stop him from getting into the cockpit. You can do that. I have seen you do many things of great power. Like when you showed me the place that the First would return from," Tommy reminded her.

"Time is linear if one thing is changed another thing won't happen or worst will happen in its place," was her reply to Tommy.

"Then please I will do anything, just save him," was Tommy's request.

"Then choose who will take his place in death," she stated

"I have to choose who dies to save my son. Then I choose myself then," he said to her.

"That is not possible. You must not die. You are important to the end," was her response to his choice.

"What more do you want from me? Weren't you ever a parent or had someone you cared about?" he asked her.

"That last question hit her to the core. Yes I had a family, children and a husband," was her response.

"Wouldn't you have given your life for your children?" was Tommy's question.

"I did! I accept your request to save your son. But a penance must be exacted. I will return you with the power and Knowledge to save him. But I warn you, your price will come without warning," was her last words as he returned to his body.

**Medical Bay on the Aragon:**

The five Olivers were growing very weak. But then Tommy awoke and began to glow Red. His brain waves and energy readings went off the chart. He then started to glow Green, White, Red again and Black. His body lifted off the bed. As his energy grew a large white Falcon raised from his chest. The Falcon absorbed the powers. It flew into Trini and absorbed the Phoenix, then went on to Ziva and took the sparrow. After Ziva it flew into Zordon and grabbed the Raven. It along with the other two entered Tommy Jr. and brought the Eagle along. Finally the five spirits entered Kimberly and formed with the crane. Lastly it exited her and entered Tommy Sr. he was now at the head of the bed. He glowed, all the colors: Yellow, Purple, Black, Green, Pink, White and then Red. His eyes shot open and the Red Hawk blew out of his chest and into Alpha.

Alpha's body was covered in Red Energy. It first healed his legs and arm. Then moved on to his burns and healed them. Then it surrounded his head and healed the cranial damage. Then finally it flew over his body and entered his chest. Alpha gasped at life and sat up in his bed.

"Whoa! I had this killer dream, I was over my body healing it and all of you were there. Not just standing there but with me in my, whatever you would call it," was his first words.

That is when Dana and her team entered the room and began scanning him and Tommy. After they approved they we health they left the family to talk.

After a few hours everyone hugged Alpha and left except for Kim and Tommy. They stayed the night to watch over them. And to yell and punish him for what he did in leaving the ship. After Alpha, fell asleep Tommy and Kim talked about what had happened to him and Alpha. It left Kim with a feeling that her family was in for a fight not only as Rangers but for their family and the right to live.

**The Morphin Grid:**

"He has no idea what is to come, how much he will be needed in the near future. And what he will have to sacrifice to save all he holds dear," said the Woman

"He will do the same as his mother and his father, for he is part of us both. Do trust in the power Morning Rain, and if he is not ready in the end he will be and if not we will help him," said Zordon.


	30. Chapter XXX: The Covenant

**Chapter XXX: The Covenant**

All of the forces of evil were gathering on the planet Sokar. It is rumored that this planet is where evil sprang forth. Just as good came from the planet Terra, Sokar was once a peaceful Utopia it was a sister planet to the once known planet of the Rangers Terra until, the day of Lucifer's birth. He began to corrupt the planet, and turned it into a hellish and demonic planet. The first he called himself, from there he created evil and the first ones. And it held the city of Macipeachie. There was a large table within the city with at least 50 chairs. Forty nine were filled with the massive evil force.

They were all yelling and boosted about their conquest. Some we saying that the even occupied the planets they attacked. Master Vile for one was talking about destroying the first team of Earth's powers. Many were saying they killed many allies of the Rangers and a few even the Greatest Ranger of all and his son. Then he walked in the group stood and bowed to him.

He walked over to them and said "You are all fools you may have killed a few of the Rangers allies but you have not killed any Rangers. If the Greatest Ranger die I have would felt. There it would be a shift in the morphing grid. But, I must graduate you all on making the Rangers run. And the annexing the planets we have attacked." He instructed them to use the people as slaves, also to strip the planets of all natural resources to use them in their coming war.

Lucifer went on to stat the following. "The forces of good are gathering. I have foreseen a war much grander than any the like of you have seen before. The Power Rangers are doomed to the same fate original ones. They banished me to that hell; for that I will slaughter their prodigy. We must destroy all the rangers. Not one must survive, for if they did they will cause the universe to rail with them. To do this we must concur, the planet of Terra. It is the beginning of their powers. I need this power to complete my ascension. And the weapons there will allow you all too finally destroy the Power Rangers and their entire line. May this apocalypse begin?"

They all shouted "long live evil," over and over.

"But you all must know this; the one they call the chosen one must be force to work for us. The Power Rangers are great as a whole. But apart they are weak. This city which was my forth coming will serve us as our main weapon, along with all of your fleets and troops. This city it's self has its own fleet and massive weapons. The troops are mightier than any before. They were frozen for the last millennia. The city itself lost its ability for space travel in the last Great War. But the city itself can still protect itself in necessary. Now I will lead a fleet of our best trooped to attack Eltar," said Lucifer

"But Master it will take Six day's for this city to completely activate. It also will take time for the ships and troops to activate as well," stated Master Vile.

"Then I will infiltrate Eltar and make it ready for your arrival my lord," said Darkonda.

"Darkonda, you have failed in infiltration before. What makes you think you are able to do this?" demanded Emperor Grumm.

"I shall not fail you my Lord. If I do you may have my last life," pleaded Darkonda.

"Very well then, be gone," yelled Lucifer. "As for the rest of us, we will ready the fleet for a full on invasion of Eltar," he screamed.

"What about Terra? Where is it located? If the Rangers find the city first we will all be doomed," implored Zeltraxs.

"They have already been there but they know nothing," stated Lucifer.


End file.
